Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Harmony and Discord
by NinetailedK9
Summary: An adventurous Riolu with dreams of becoming an explorer finds a shy amnesiac Zorua who can only remember his name team up to save the whole world from devastation. A rewritten story of PMD: Portal to Other Worlds.
1. Who is he?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 1: Who is he?**

"Huff…Puff…Puff…They're gaining. Got to keep running…"

"Night Shade!" A voice exclaimed as A Riolu jumped to the side to avoid sparks of black electricity as she ran through the trees.

"Why won't you just stand still?" Another voice said as she barely dodged a small wave of embers.

The Riolu kept running, she had got a pain in her side from running for so long, she just wanted to get away. She looked over her shoulder and saw a Litwick and a Gastly chasing her down.

"What where is...?" She asked herself before slamming into something in front of her.

"You think you could've escaped." The Mimikyu who she ran to taunted like a hunter who had cornered his prey.

THe riolu stayed silent as she sized him up as he taunted her. The Emanation Pokemon then took a fighting pose as she yelled "Forsight!" As her vision went a tint of light blue. "Quick Attack!" She yelled as she dashed towards the Mimikyu and tackled him but didn't hurt him. THe Mimikyu didn't react, didn't flinch, didn't take damage as the head on his makeshift Pikachu costume drooped to the side. Normally Quick Attack would be able to cause damage to anyone but with Mimikyu's ability Disguise he is able to take one attack without taking damage.

Mimikyu then tackled her to the ground, The Riolu got back on her feet but then was hit by Gastly's Night Shade, followed by Litwick's Ember. Mimikyu then tackled her hard, causing her to fall on her back as he loomed over the Riolu, she saw the small dots in the costume where his eyes were glow white as he started beating her up as a large dust cloud formed around them. The Riolu knew this move all too well, Play Rough. She remember how many times she's been on the receiving end of this attack. Mimikyu stopped beating her up after a few minutes and ended the flurry with a powerful tackle, knocking her into the base of a tree, she winced as she slid down the tree's bark.

"Yo Boss. Can I finish her off?" She heard the Gastly ask Mimikyu.

"No Gene. If we knock her out here someone will report us. Don't you remember last time?" Mimikyu responded. "And anyway it's not fun if she doesn't fight back."

"Grrrr fine Marcus." Gene whined.

"Don't worry Gene. We'll get her again soon ahuhuhuhuhu!" Litwick giggled.

"Ain't that the truth Lin." Marcus said as the three off them walked away through the trees, leaving the Riolu laying at the foot of the tree Marcus knocked her into.

She groaned as she struggled to get back on my feet, her whole body aching from the Play Rough. "Dang. He really did a number on me." The Riolu winced. "But I can't let that get me down. Maybe visiting my favourite hangout spot to rest a bit." She pressed her paw against the tree as she hoisted herself onto her feet. "Ok so the clearing is… that way, I think." She then started walking through the abundance of trees, tall grass and even some different types of flowers. She arrived at a large wide opening in the forest. There were large clusters of pink, yellow and white flowers, a small river of water that flowed along the side of the small plain of grass, here were a few large rocks scattered around this place that she used to train but her favourite thing of all in my special hangout place was the massive, old, oak tree in the middle of the clearing, it provided well shade from the sun, rustled soothingly when the wind blows across the land and looked down right beautiful in contrast with the landscape around it.

The Emanation Pokemon had walked over to the small river as she stared into my reflection, her face covered in dirt and grass from the attack from the Ghost types. "Why do they always have to push me around? They have been bullying me ever since we were younger. At first it was about how annoying and naive I was when we were younger but when I got older they then teased me about my dreams to become an explorer, it got even worse when they became a Pokémon rescue team. They started attacking me when they see me outside of town and used my as their punching bag." She could see the tears forming in her reflection's eyes. "Come on Luna. You've survived this long so why complain now?" She asked herself as she wiped away the tears and dipped her paws into the river as she rinsed her face. Luna took a small drink from the small stream of water and walked over to the large tree in the center of the small patch of paradise. One of her favourite ways to relieve stress was to sit in the shade of the trees leaves and gently watch the world go by. Luna walked over to the oak tree but was surprised at what was there. She saw a small, slate grey fox Pokémon passed out at the base of the tree.

"What? Who is this?" She asked herself as she approached slowly and observed their body, identifying them as male by the shape of their face. They looked quadrupedal with small scarlet tipped paws and a bushy tail behind him, he had large ears and a scruff of darker grey fur around his neck and a small tuft of fur tipped with the same scarlet colour as his paws on the top of his head. Was he attacked by Mimikyu and his gang? No that couldn't be possible they were chasing Luna the whole time and there is no sign of any injuries, at least external injuries.

Luna then nudged him, in hope to wake him up but he didn't even stir. She nudged him again harder this time but he still didn't move at all. "Hey. Hey come on. Wake up dude." Luna said in attempt to wake him up. "Hey! Wake up!" She started to yell. "Oh geez! Is this dude dead?" Luna asked myself as She pressed her paw on his neck. Oh thank Arceus he still had a pulse.

So he was still alive, but heavily asleep. Luna couldn't just leave him out there, the whole forest gets dangerous at night. It would be a bad idea to take him home cause Luna's mom would freak out, she always does when she sees Luna with a boy. "Hmm, there has to be a medic somewhere in town. Ah! Yes! I remember that there is a medic in the town's guild maybe she could help." Luna said as clapped her paws together. "Ok now, how am I going to move him? Maybe I could lift him but I'm not sure I can lift him while injured." She told myself before digging her paws underneath him, being surprised when she lifted him up. "Wow this dude's lighter than I thought." She said to herself as she started walking away from the forest opening.

Luna trekked through the forest carrying the fox Pokémon in her arms as many thoughts went through her mind, one of those thoughts was that Mimikyu and his gang were still in the forest but Luna pushed that thought out of her head, she need to just get to the guild as soon as she could. Soon Luna arrived back in Seafoam town. Seafoam has been Luna's home for as long as she could remember. She knew everyone well in the town and knew her way around it well. Luna entered a large gate that had 'Southern Gate' edged in it. as Luna walked down the street she lot of pokemon Whispering and pointing and the Pokémon in her arms as she walked by. To be honest Luna wouldn't blame them, she looked like a beat-up ragdoll and was holding a grey fox Pokémon who was passed out in my arms as she walked by like she was trying to not draw attention to herself. She eventually got through all the pointing and whispering exited the northern gate on the other side of the city which led to the beach where the guild stood proud. The guild was built upon a massive, sturdy slate of earth that had the appearance of an Avalugg a few miles off the coast of the beach with a bridge connecting the two, when Luna had reached the closed door of the castle-like guild she saw a sign next to the door that said 'If you have business with the guildmaster, please enter.'

Luna pushed open the door and stepped inside as she found herself in a hallway with a high ceiling that led to a circular part of the room with two doors on each side, two opposing staircases that led to a platform with a door behind it and a fountain in the middle of the room. A rich, cobalt coloured carpet shot through the room as Luna walked down the hallway. She looked up at the fountain and stared in awe of it's design, she noticed the base of the fountain was a design of a Samurott with water spouting out the top of their horn, she then noticed two small wooden peg boards at both sides of her. The one on her left had multiple small notes which she recognised as guild requests. "Huh. So this is where jobs are taken then?" She asked herself.

"Hello?" Luna heard a voice say to my left which caught her off guard making her turn around sharply. She saw a tall Pokémon who had the look of short, green hair and looked as if she was wearing a wedding dress, it was not long before Luna recognised her as a Pokémon named Gardevoir.

"Oh! Umm… Hello miss." She stammered slightly. "Do you know where I can find a doctor in the guild?" Luna asked her.

"A doctor?" She asked her with a puzzled look on her face before her eyes diverted to the Pokémon Luna had in her arms. "Hmm. Let me take a look." She said before kneeling down in front Luna and took the fox from her gently. "Hmmmm. What happened to him?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I found him passed out in the forest." Luna responded.

"Hmmm. Come with me." She said as she stood up and walked off as the Riolu trailed behind.

They entered the door on the left as Luna followed the Gardevoir down a few hallways until they entered a room that had multiple white coloured beds, a large wooden table against the back wall and a few chairs along the wall closest to the door, the basic look for a emergency room. The Gardevoir had laid the small Pokémon along one of bed as she took a stethoscope from the table and held it to his chest.

"Is he ok?" Was the first question that Luna had asked her.

"Yes he is completely unharmed but the same can't be said the same for you." She said gesturing to Luna's bruised, battered body. "Heal Pulse." The Gardevoir said as she cupped her hands and a calming pink aura wafted outward and covered her entire body, Luna could feel her wounds healing and soon disappeared.

"Wow…" Luna whispered. "Who are you?"

"I am named Angela my dear. I am the guild's doctor." She introduced herself before she turned back to the Pokémon on the bed. "He doesn't seem to have any sort of injury, just heavily unconscious."

"Will he be alright?" Luna asked Angela as she pressed the stethoscope to his chest again.

"He'll wake up eventually. He'll be just fine." She reassured her.

"But he won't be staying for very long." A deep voice said behind Luna. She turned around to see a large, dark blue seal Pokémon with two swords attached to his forearms and was wearing a shell as a helmet. It was the same Samurott as the one Luna saw on the fountain's design.

"Oh, Guildmaster." Angela said as she faced him.

"You." He said as his eyes diverted towards Luna, she felt his gaze cutting through her like a blade.

"Yes sir?" Luna said as confidently as she could, trying to hide her sudden fear of the Samurott.

"This Zorua. Tell me where did you find them?" He asked her.

"I found him in a clearing in the woods, I go there often and he wasn't there before." She responded with as much confidence as she could.

"This boy is a species of a Pokémon named Zorua. They are one of the trickiest of dark types along with their evolution, Zoroark." The Guildmaster told her.

"Zorua?" Luna questioned. So that was his species.

"Zorua and Zoroark are cunning species who are known for playing with minds." The Guildmaster had told her. "Most have used their abilities for crime but that isn't to say there isn't good ones out there."

"I... I don't understand mister." Luna said blankly.

The Guildmaster was off putted from her demeanour but quickly brushed it off. "My point here is that we don't know if this Zorua is good or bad."

"Oh I see now. Hopefully it's the former." Luna responded.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure." The Guildmaster told her. "You cannot really trust these species half of the time. They are well known for deceit and trickery." The Guildmaster said. "Then again. You did try to save another's life and I commend you for that. Maybe you have potential to become an explorer."

"Yes sir! That's my dream!" Luna exclaimed, suddenly bursting with confidence. "My name is Luna and I wish to be part of this guild one day!" Luna said courageously.

The guildmaster looked baffled at Luna's sudden outburst but she felt the aura of his intimidating manner melt into a more gentle tone. " I see you are charismatic Luna." The Samurott's intimidating first impression changed to a more gentle side of him, Luna could feel it in his aura. "But I still have one question. Why did you save him? I assume any young Pokemon would be scared and run off." The Guildmaster asked her.

"Well... No matter if someone has done anything wrong in my eyes, everyone deserves to be saved, no matter how corrupt they may be." Luna said as she looked down at the floor and shuffled my feet.

"Hmmm. That is a thoughtful thing Luna." The Guildmaster said to her before he looked out one of the small windows towards the vast sea where he could see the sun on the horizon. "It is getting late. I recommend you go home. We shall take care of him here for now."

"Thank you sir. Is it alright is I visit again tomorrow?" Luna asked him with hopefulness.

"We will await your return Luna." The guildmaster said as Luna saw a small smirk on the guildmaster's face. "Thank you sir. Goodbye Angela." Luna said as she turned to Angela before leaving room and made her way out of the guild. That Zorua. His aura is…different from any Luna had felt before. She couldn't feel any evil intentions coming from him but something felt…off. "I better get home, mom's going to kill me if I miss curfew."

 **So…hi there. Most of you may not know this but this is a rewritten version of a soon to be deleted story of mine named PMD: Portal to Other Worlds. I stopped writing that story because of some…constructive reviews that left me hollow about my writing. They weren't bad reviews; I could tell the person was trying to help me but it just made me feel bad. So I have now rewritten it. I have or going to change plot, events that take place and even some characters whether it be just their name to their whole character. I also had Z-moves in the original story but I decided to remove them due to having nothing to do with the plot and op. Hopefully I have written this better and hopefully it's enjoyable so far. Well that's all I have to say, let the views flow in and let the negative reviews crash down on me like a tidal wave.**


	2. His Aura

**Small Note, I've edited the first chapter from first person to third person, the story will be third person from now on. Sorry if that's annoying I just had second thoughts.**

 **Chapter 2: His Aura.**

"Angela! Hello?" Angela heard.

"Yes?" She said as she turned around to see Luna enter the room. "Oh Luna. Back for the third time this week I see?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm bothering you Angela." Luna said as she looked at the Zorua on the hospital bed, who now had a white, fluffy blanket over him as he breathed softly.

"There's no bother Luna really. I actually look forward to your visits; I assume he would too." Angela told her while smiling.

"That's good cause it isn't easy getting chances to visit." Luna told her a tad disheartened. "Mom didn't take it well when I told her how it happened."

"Did something happen?" Angela asked her cluelessly.

Luna's face turned grim. "Well…"

*Flashback*

"Luna what have I said about boys? THey are all nothing but trouble!"

"Awuaaaaaah!"

*End of flashback*

"I'd rather not talk about it heh…" Luna said with a fake smile.

Luna had come back more than once to see Angela and check on the Zorua she saved, it was part of her daily routine nowadays along with getting chased by Team Horror. She had also become good friends with Angela, she listened to all of Luna's stories about her daring fights against Team Horror and the adventures she's been on. No matter how small of accomplishments they were Angela still listened intently. Luna even knew that Team Horror was shady and that she had been keeping an eye on them for quite some time now. Luna had taken it as a nice gesture, it made her feel like she wasn't alone.

"So Luna, you told the Guildmaster you wanted to join the guild am I correct?" Angela asked Luna.

"Yes I did." She responded.

"Well wouldn't it be a good idea to familiarise yourself with the other guild members? I'm sure a lot of members would love to meet you, just remember not to tell them about him." Angela said as she looked at the Zorua.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea." Luna said as she turned towards the door. "Be right back Angela!"

"Wait you're leaving now?" Angela asked her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back!" Luna said as she walked backwards and ended up slamming into another Pokémon. "Oww! Watch it!"

As Luna turned around, scowling at the Pokémon who ran into her but saw a small yellow and orange fox Pokémon wearing some sort of charcoal coloured collar with some sort of badge on it on the ground.

"Ow, what the heck." She groaned as she looked up at Luna, her face turned from to amazement. "Oh. You're the Riolu who saved the Zorua right?"

"You know about him?" Luna asked her worryingly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yep, in fact the whole guild knows!" The Fennekin exclaimed. "The name's Faith."

"My name is Luna. Nice to meet you Faith!" Luna said as she offered her paw, which Faith shook a little too hard.

A small blue seal Pokémon with frills around his neck and large, pink nose, which was a species of Pokémon called a Popplio, had then came running in, define running considering he was a seal and had a tail instead of back legs. Luna noticed he had an earring with the same badge as Faith pinned on one of the fins on his head. "Faith! Why did you run off again? Geez you are so hard to keep still, pop-pop!" He complained.

"Come on Pierre! Why stay in the one spot?" Faith asked him.

"Because staying in front of the Bulletin Board gets us paid pop-pop!" The Popplio named Pierre complained.

"That's why I have you to get the jobs for the team." Faith said while having a massive grin on her face.

"Team Tri is a team effort Faith! Sierra and I can't do everything for you pop-pop!" He yelled.

"Come on Pierre, I'm our best fighter in the team." Faith told him, not dropping her carefree manner.

"That is true but you keep rushing into danger and waste our Reviver Seeds! Pop-pop!" Pierre complained.

"Well that's what Poke-gold is for." Faith responded.

"We can't get Poke-gold if we can't get jobs from the board, which you can't apparently stand so you run off somewhere!" Pierre started yelling from anger. "If we can't get money then we can't get supplies, then you will faint in a dungeon and then end up like that Zorua.

"Don't worry Pierre, I'm super tough I can take anything that is thrown at me!" Faith said smugly. Pierre just stared at her with a face that said he doesn't want to deal with this but then he just aimed water gun at the Fennekin. "Gah! No not the water!" She screamed as she ran around the room.

"Sigh it's almost too easy." Pierre said as his outburst of anger towards Faith all of a sudden turned into a more mellow outlook before facing Luna. "My name is Pierre; I've heard quite a bit about you and how you saved the Zorua over there. Really a good way to make an entrance on the guild pop-pop."

"My name is Luna, nice to meet you Pierre." Luna said as she shook his flipper.

"You seem like good adventurer material. You would be a great contribution here." Pierre said while grinning.

"Wow thanks Pierre." Luna said kindly sort of confused of Pierre's statement.

"Wow your already on Pierre's good side Lulu." Faith chimed in, giving Luna the nickname of Lulu. "Pierre comes from a family of performance so he looks at almost everything in close detail."

"Yes I sort of have a sixth sense let's put it that way. I have intuition when it comes to what kind of personality someone has, it sort of runs in my family." Pierre explained.

"Really? That's sort of awesome. I can sort of do that too, I can sense people's emotions through aura." Luna said.

"Huh, that's cool." Pierre told her.

"Pierre, Faith." Angela said from behind Luna as all three of them turned to her. "Luna here is planning to join the guild; I assume it would be a good idea to show her around the guild."

"No prob Angela. Come on Luna!" Faith said before running out of the room.

"Faith wait up! Ugh, get used to that Luna pop-pop." Pierre complained as they both left, leaving Angela to take care of the Zorua.

Faith and Pierre took Luna around the entire guild and showed her almost every room. They took her up the stairs in the main hallway to a cafeteria which had a bunch of round wooden tables and a long rectangular table at the back wall. They showed her the different rooms where guild members stay, Faith and Pierre showed Luna their room and there were three beds with fluffy white bed sheets neatly made.

"Hey Pierre, Didn't you mention someone named Sierra?" Luna asked him.

"Yes. Sierra is our other teammate but she's isn't here right now, she normally spends her free time at the Seafoam Library pop-pop." Pierre explained.

They showed Luna a door that was under the two staircases that Faith and Pierre said was the guild master's headquarters and he would prefer not being disturbed. So they respected the Guildmaster's privacy and soon they were done with the tour of the Samurott Guild and were walking back to the infirmary.

"I hope you join the Guild soon Luna, you would be the star of the show I can tell." Pierre said to the Emanation Pokémon.

"Thanks. Wait, where's Faith?" Luna asked him as she looked around trying to find the hyperactive fox.

"Grrrrrrr, Faith!" Pierre yelled in anger. "Sorry, Faith always manages to bring out my anger like a main antagonist. Gotta go find Faith had gotten herself to, again. Bye Luna." Pierre said as he raced off down the hallway.

Luna re-entered the infirmary and saw that Angela was gone, Luna saw that there was a different Pokémon, a Minccino, reading a magazine and sitting on a stool who looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Hey there, do you know where Angela is?" Luna asked her as she looked up from the page she was reading.

"Tch. Use your brain, she's went out to restock on medical supplies and told me to watch this scrub in case he woke up or somethin' like that I dunno." She said as she looked back down at her magazine.

"Oh I see. What's your name?" Luna asked her.

The Minccino then jolted her head up with a scowl. "Grrr Mabel, now get on outta here." She said as she looked back down again at her magazine.

Luna could feel Mabel's aura and could tell she was easily provoked. "Ok then. When Angela comes back tell her that I left and will be by tomorrow if I get the chance."

"Tch sure whatever." She responded.

"Goodbye then." Luna said as she left, noticing that Mabel didn't respond.

Luna left the guild and walked through the town back home. Luna was thinking back on the guild and if she would enjoy joining it. She could tell there was a lot of really nice and diverse Pokémon there and she loved adventures but there was one last detail that was still in the way, a partner. In guilds and rescue teams you need to register with a partner and the sad but true fact is that Luna had no friends. She couldn't join Pierre and Faith because they already have a team of three which is the level cap for teams. Well there is no one else…unless…

The next day Luna debated whether she should visit the guild again. She didn't want to start turning this into a habit and she felt like she was starting to be a tad annoying. Luna then thought she would just visit once more, that couldn't do any harm would it?

Luna entered the guild and thought it would be a casual day at this point. Go to the infirmary, talk to Angela for a while, talk to Faith and Pierre and maybe Sierra if she got the chance and leave but when she walking through the guild's front door she heard a familiar, deep voice yelling angrily.

"You are really testing my patience, I command you to speak up!" The voice yelled, Luna heard their voice coming from the guild's infirmary. Luna rushed down the hall to the infirmary. "Speak! You better started talking before..." The voice suddenly stopped.

By the time Luna got there she saw the guild master outside the infirmary, he stood there and Luna detected a large wave of anger and strangely regret and his face showed his emotions as well.

"Umm, Guildmaster? Are you ok?" Luna asked him worryingly.

"Luna? Oh, yes. I'm fine I just…need to cool off." The Samurott said as he briskly walked off before Luna could say anything else.

Luna was confused at what that was all about until she entered the room and saw Angela kneeling on the ground in front of the Zorua on the bed as Luna heard a snivelling noise. Angela wasn't the one making this noise, Luna saw she felt worried but there was another aura signature with waves of fear and sadness. The Zorua was awake.

"It's ok, don't worry. He's gone now. Shhh calm down." Angela spoke to him in a soft spoken voice.

"Angela? What happened?" Luna asked her.

"Oh Luna. How much did you hear?" Angela asked Luna while not leaving the spot she knelt. "I'm sorry if you were concerned Luna. As you can see Luna, he is awake." Angela told her as she moved aside as Luna saw his deep, cobalt eyes for the first time. Luna felt his aura clearly now. As she already knew, his aura felt a lot different from other Pokémon's aura, but that what made him feel more mysterious. Luna felt that he was more than meets the eye.

 **Whew! So, second chapter done finally! Thank you guys for the support on the first chapter! I really appreciate everyone who decides to read this story. I have a lot of characters, locations and backstories in mind for this little adventure and I hope you all stick around to see the ideas I have in store. Also sorry if this chapter is a little short there was a part in my schedule that I was so busy I didn't have time to write. My schedule is an update every two weeks, maybe throw in a little one shot story here and there, thank you guys for your support and I will keep on writing to the best of my ability!**


	3. Disappearance

**Chapter 3: He is a mystery.**

Luna stared into the Zorua's dark blue eyes as he stared back at hers silently. "Wow…" Luna said under her breath. "So what happened?" Luna asked Angela.

"When he woke up I called the Guildmaster and when he saw they were awake he started questioning him about where he was from and what happened to him to make him end up in the woods oytside town." Angela told her with a grim look on his face.

Luna was confused at first and then remembered what the Guildmaster said when she first met him. She remembered that the Guildmaster said Zorua and their evolution Zoroark are one of the trickiest dark types. Angela had even told her once they can use illusion to hide themselves in more ways than one and they have accomplished a lot of crimes from both their illusion abilities, their brutal battle techniques and their talent for manipulation.

"The Guildmaster thought he up to something right?" Luna asked Angela.

"Yes. When I called him in he started interrogated him and when he wouldn't respond the Guildmaster started getting angry, eventually leading him to yelling leading Zorua to start cry." Angela said grimly as she looked back at the Zorua who looked down at his paws in anxiousness.

"Oh…" Luna said as she walked closer to him." Sorry you had to take that. My name is Luna, nice to meet you." She said as she extended her paw to him. But unlike Faith and Pierre who gladly shook her paw, Zorua sort of looked away in shyness.

"Yes Luna, he seems to be really shy and isn't speaking." Angela said which sort of caught Luna off guard.

"Wait so he's mute?" Luna said in a surprising tone.

"No, no Luna. He can talk, I just assume he is a little shy around other people." Angela said as Zorua looked down at his paws in embarrassment again.

"Well can he at least walk?" Luna asked in curiosity.

In response the Tricky Fox Pokémon did try standing up but he found that his head was aching as made him topple over dizzily.

Angela than knelt down hurriedly to support him as he fell. "I guess not." Angela said as she lifted his head up. "He may need to rest more before he's up on his feet." Angela told her.

"Well hopefully he's alright." Luna said as she stared at him and he stared at her. "Well you can't talk, for now I hope, so I doubt we'll know your name anytime soon, do you even know your name?" Luna asked him. In response he had a worried expression on his face before nodding to Luna. "Well good. So I need to call you something. I doubt being called 'The Zorua' will be any fun so how about I call you…Z?"

Z then stared at his paws once again then nodded in response as Luna saw the edges of his lips curl into a small smile.

"Then it's settled. I'll just call you Z until we learn your real name." Luna told him as she too smiled back. "Is it alright if I just talked to you for a bit? I know you won't respond yet but just a way to pass the time, is that ok with you?" Luna asked him. Z smiled and was all ears to Luna as she sat down beside him. "Ok. So you must be wondering where you are, this is the Samurott Guild located in Seafoam Town."

Luna talked to Z for almost a few hours straight. He didn't respond but was all ears all the way. Luna really enjoyed his company even if he was silent the whole time. "So that is the time I was chased all the way around town for two straight hours." Luna finished off one of the stories she told Z.

"Luna, isn't it time you were home?" Angela asked her.

"I guess so. But to be honest I want to stay the night but mom is strict with curfew." Luna complained.

"I'm sure your mother would allow it at least once." Angela asked her.

"Nope. Not at all." Luna responded sadly.

"Hmmm. I shouldn't be doing this but Luna, Z is now awake and we have no clue what is wrong with him. I think it would be better if you stayed the night in case something happens." Angela told her.

"You really think I should stay? I feel like I would just get in the way." Luna said a little distraught. "Would the Guildmaster even allow me to stay the night?"

"The Guildmaster would be more than happy Luna." Angela reassured her.

Later that evening Angela allowed to bunk down in the infirmary with Z for the night. Luna was fine with that and Z was silent as he was when Luna first met them. Apparently Angela only worked at the guild and didn't live there like the guild members so she had to leave soon. Z was out like a light in an instant but Luna was awake for longer. As Z slept on the same bed he stayed on for the past week Luna was standing at the window looking up at the stars, lost in her thoughts. A lot of ideas were about Z such as what was his real name, where did he come from, would he be willing to be her friend? All this pondering made Luna's head feel sore as she decided to sleep on all her questions and laid down on the bed next to Z's and was soon off to the dream world.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet or one of them will hear us."

"Umm Boss neither of us were talking."

"Shhhhh!"

"Ahuhuhu. Boss you said take the Dark type only, why don't we take her too?"

"Because if we take him to the graveyard then she'll come along and then we'll ambush her and this time, we'll give no mercy."

Luna woke up as any normal morning. She was up but for some reason couldn't open her eyes, for some reason the bed sheets were wrecking and was nearly on the floor and drool was stuck on the pillow. As Luna groaned as she wiped the mess of the pillow, leaving a slight mark on it as she was confused for a minute about where she was before she remembered she stayed the night in the guild than her normal home. Luna then noticed something, Z was gone. A chill went up Luna's spine as she observed the bed Z had occupied last night as she questioned what was going on.

Luna paced around the room in a worried state until Angela arrived to see a distressed Luna. "Luna? Is something the matter?" Angela asked her.

"Angela! Z is gone!" Luna yelled in panic.

"He is? Oh no." Angela responded worryingly.

"I woke up and he was gone, I have no clue what happened to him! What if the Guildmaster was right? What if he is dangerous?" She panicked.

"Luna. Calm down. Take a breath and calm down." Angela replied to Luna's panicked state as she knelt down in front of her. "If Z was dangerous then he would probably be attacking the citizens and on my way here everything was normal."

"So he didn't leave by his own will?" Luna then asked Angela.

"I'm not sure." Angela responded.

Luna then detected a strange aura in the room. She could feel aura and track the owner of said aura, she can't control it like her mother, which is a shame because she really wanted to learn Bone Rush,but Luna detected three different aura signatures that trailed from Z's bed to the door. Luna closed her eyes and concentrated on the aura she felt, she then realised who the Pokémon who stole Z was.

"Oh no…" Luna whispered as she opened her eyes.

"What is it Luna? What's wrong?" Angela asked her.

But without responding to Angela, Luna bolted out of the room. She heard Angela yell something after her but Luna had no time to listen. She darted out of the guild and through the town. She needed to find Z and his captors. Luna knew it was Team Horror. She always knew they were trouble but kidnapping is a whole different level but thankfully Luna knew where they would have taken Z. Luna entered the woods next to the town where she got beat up a week ago, it felt like a long time ago now to her. Like Luna, Team Horror had a place in the woods where they hang out but the difference being Luna knowing where theirs is and instead of a small clearing they're place was a foggy graveyard, yeah Luna was terrified the first time she found it.

Luna trekked through the trees as fog picked up around her, she knew she was close. Luna then spotted a cluster of gravestones arranged in a sporadic sense, as if the people who put them there had no care at all, how sad… There was a small dirt pathway that cut through the gravestones up to a larger stone with a panel of text below it, where Z laid sprawled out on his side.

"Z!" She yelled as she ran towards him, not thinking about what she was doing. When Luna got close to the Tricky Fox Pokémon an orange light appeared in the corner of her eye as she jumped backwards to avoid a Flame Burst.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhu! When will you ever learn Riolu?" Luna heard. She saw from behind the large tomb, Team Horror emerged.

"Lin." Luna growled. "Let him go! He has nothing wrong!"

"Hah! That's a laugh!" Gene wheezed sarcastically just to wind Luna up.

"As if girlie." Marcus taunted as he walked, somehow considering he didn't have visible feet, over to Z. "He is a Dark type."

"Yeah, yeah we've all heard the speech. Dark types are untrustworthy for their sort of violent tendencies, their brutal fighting capabilities and blah blah blah blah blah!" Luna complained as she then saw Marcus getting a little ticked off from her sarcasm. "Yeah it ain't fun being on receiving end of taunts eh Marcus?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch your tongue Riolu." Marcus said as he extended his shadowy claw and held it near Z's throat.

"Z! Marcus you wouldn't!" Luna yelled in desperation.

"Woopsie. It's would be a shame if a certain Riolu happened to say something that just shocks me too much that my claw may slice right through this little maggot's neck." Marcus taunted deviously as he moved his claw closer to Z's neck, now poking at his slate grey fur.

"Marcus please stop! I'm begging you." Luna said trying to get Marcus to spare him.

"Ya' hear that Lin? The girl's begging." Gene giggled creepily.

"Oh I don't know Riolu. Wasn't most of Dark types wiped out during the war? Why would it make a difference if one more was eliminated, I've been itching to get that 'thrill' if you know what I mean." Marcus grinned sadistically.

Luna then snapped and ran at Marcus, her Force Palm extended towards him but Marcus slapped her down to the ground with the back of his claw. Luna stood up again but was licked by Gene which send a cold shiver up her spine, paralysing her temporarily. Luna twitched slightly in the condition she was him as she felt Lin's Flame Burst exploding against her sending her flying to the ground.

"Curse eheehee." Gene muttered. Luna as she picked herself off the ground all of a sudden got a splitting headache. Luna clutched her head as it felt like a nail was being hammered into it. She took this time to activate Forsight. Lin then started firing blast of Flame Burst at her which Luna then dodged with Quick Attack. She weaved through the graves which were harder than it sounded considering the odd placements and she didn't want to disrespect the Pokémon who were buried there but she managed to get around to Lin and combo'd her with Quick Attack in a triangular motion. Though she did score some good damage on Lin her combo was cut short by a Slash attack that knocked Luna out of it.

"Grrrrr. That mongrel actually put a dent in me." Lin glared at her.

"That it." Marcus said before turning toward Luna, she could detect the anger radiated off him as well as taking damage from Gene's Curse. "When I say for you to stay down, I mean stay down!" He snarled as his claw glowed a dark purple smoke and lunged at Luna attempting to KO her. Luna knew that she was finished, even if she somehow survived this Shadow Claw she'd fall to the Curse. All she could do if close her eyes and wait for it to be over. But it never came. Luna only heard some sort of ching sound in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes to find Z with a large translucent, blue bubble shield connected by small hexagons to form a protective barrier surrounding them.

"Z?" Luna questioned the Pokémon standing in front of her, amazed he was actually standing up now but not surprised he didn't speak.

While Marcus was on the other side of the barrier completely confused at what just happened. "No. No, no, no, no!" He screeched as he kept slashing at it with Shadow Claw but much to Luna's surprise, it's didn't make a dent. "Graaah! Lin! Gene! We're leaving!" he grunted as he stomped off past Lin and Gene.

"What? Don't we want to teach both these idiots a lesson?" Lin questioned him.

"I said we're leaving!" Marcus yelled at her.

"Right away boss!" Both yelled in unison as they hightailed after the Mimikyu.

"Boy. He sure does have a temper." Luna thought out loud to herself.

Z on the other hand, let the barrier drop as he wobbled and then toppled onto his side.

"Z!" Luna exclaimed as she rushed to his side. "Are you ok? I'm sorry if they hurt you. I came to save you as fast as I could and I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged him.

Luna felt Z lean into her ear and to her surprise and confusion ne whispered "T-thank you…" As he fell into slumber again.

 **Author's notes: Summer Time is here! A time where I will have more time to write because of no pesky school getting in the way. Aren't we all excited? Summer Vacation is actually my favourite time of the year because it's one of the only times I can fully relax. Also side note, some of you may notice that the title has changed! I don't know if it will get you guys triggered but hear me out. I actually had an idea of special shrines about the three mythical Pokémon Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie that were supposed to be activated by someone with the characteristic from that Pokémon. To be honest, that idea did feel bare bones and didn't really correlate with the story that much so I decided to scrap it and so the title changed as well to PMD: From Light to Darkness. Anyway why am I telling you all this? No one ever reads the author's notes.**


	4. Team Lunar Zone!

**Chapter 4: Team Lunar Zone!**

"So you are saying that you cannot remember anything but your name?" The Guildmaster asked Z in a serious tone one inch away from his face.

Z was sitting on the bed in the guild's infirmary shaking from fear from the towering Samurott in front of him. "Y-y-yes sir." He responded meekly.

"Well if you are now speaking and you remember only your name tell me." The Guildmaster commanded.

Angela, who was standing beside the Zorua then reassured him. "Don't worry. You don't need to if you are uncomfortable."

The Guildmaster then snapped back at her. "No Angela. He needs to tell us now." He glared at Z as the Tricky Fox Pokémon tried his best not to do the same as yesterday.

"I agree." Luna chimed in. "Come on dude. It's time you let us know your name, it feels weird just referring you as Z all the time."

"M-m-m-my name…Zane." Zane stuttered.

"See? Not so hard now is it?" Luna asked him jokingly.

"Hmm. No memory…Timid personality…" The Guildmaster spoke to himself. "In this state…"

"He seems harmless. That's what I said sir." Luna told him.

"I assume you were Luna, for now that is." The Guildmaster replied to her. "Angela told me he disappeared earlier though. Tell me what happened."

"Oh that. Turns out Team Horror kidnapped him last night." Luna said a little disheartened. "I went to save him. Marcus was threatening to kill Zane it really freaked me out. In the end Zane was the one who saved me with a Protect shield."

"Team Horror?" The Guildmaster questioned her. "Hmph. I shall deal with this. Angela come with me, Luna stay and watch Zane."

As the Guildmaster and Angela left the room Luna sat next to Zane on the bed in silence. Neither one of them said a word which made Zane feel uncomfortable as he looked down and shuffled his paws uncomfortably.

Luna could sense Zane's nervousness and decided to strike up a conversation with him." So Zane. I like that name. Suits you really well."

"Oh umm. You really think so? Sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just…" Zane replied timidly.

"Don't sweat it dude. I understand." Luna said supportively.

"Thanks for saving my life back there. I had no clue you knew Protect." Luna complemented.

"Oh thank you. To be honest I didn't know I could do that either. I woke up, saw what happened and I just… rushed in without thinking." Zane responded, not looking Luna in the eye. "If anything I should be thanking you. You found me in the woods, you brought me to this place and you tried to save me from… whoever they were, Team Horror did you say?" Zane said as a chill went up his spine from the name.

"Yeah. Just some run of the mill troublemakers. If you stay out of their way you're safe." Luna reassured Zane.

"Yes. But the problem is that they seem to have a bone to pick with me already." Zane said grimly as he traced his paw around the ruff of his neck, feeling the slightest of claw marks.

"Sorry about Marcus. He can be terrifying when he wants to. Speaking about injuries, are you able to walk yet?" Luna asked Zane. He seemed hesitant at first but Luna reassured him. "Don't worry, if you fall I'll support you."

Zane then dug his paws underneath himself as he hoisted himself onto his four feet, he toppled over leading Luna to help balance him again but was then able to stand perfectly on the bed.

"Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnn! You did it!" Luna exclaimed.

"Heh. Thanks." Zane responded as he laid back down.

"Hey Zane. I wanted to ask you something, do you mind?" Luna told him.

"Not at all. What is the question?" Zane replied to her.

The Guildmaster and Angela were walking back down the hallway right after dealing with Team Horror who they found in their room, with Marcus pacing around in anger. The Guildmaster had suspended all three of them from taking any jobs for three days for kidnapping and threatened murder. Gene and Lin refused to believe they did anything wrong because Marcus was the one pulling the strings with his giant shadow claw but the Guildmaster suspended all of them, making Lin and Gene as equally as mad as Marcus.

"So Guildmaster? What do you truly think about Zane?" Angela asked the Samurott as they walked through the main hall past the fountain.

"Well to be honest, I feel guilty." The Guildmaster responded.

"Guilty? Why do you feel guilty?" Angela asked curiously.

"Well I keep suspecting he's more than he lets on, I am just having a hard time believing what he is saying." The Guildmaster explained. "If Zane really did lose his memories and is this timid then I feel shame for yelling at him and all the accusation."

"Well maybe you can get a chance to make it up to him Guildmaster." Angela replied positively.

"You know Angela; you don't always have to call me 'Guildmaster' I'd prefer it when there are recruits around but if it's just us be more than happy to call me by my real name." The Guildmaster enlightened her.

"Ok then Sebastian, so what do you think we should do about Zane." Angela asked him.

But to that question the Guildmaster remained completely silent and Angela decided to stop asking questions until they both got back to the infirmary where Luna and Zane were in a deep conversation.

"We are back." Angela greeted them as they both looked towards the two, Luna had a look of confidence on her face as Zane looked the opposite.

"Hey! Perfect timing Guildmaster!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped onto her feet while still on the bed. "Guildmaster I want to ask you something."

"Oh? And what may that be?" The Guildmaster responded, his interest piqued.

"Can we join the guild?" Luna asked excitedly.

The Guildmaster blinked in surprise at Luna's request. The two of them in the guild? Luna does have the spirit and energy and she did say she wanted to be an adventurer, Luna would seem like a good choice but Zane…

"Ok. I accept your request Luna." The Guildmaster responded.

"Yes! Yes, oh my Arceus I can't believe it!" Luna exclaimed with jumping up and down with excitement.

"Are you ok with this Zane?" Angela asked Zane.

"Y-yes Miss. Me and Luna discussed it for a while." Zane replied.

As Zane's attention was on Angela the Guildmaster took that opportunity to tell Luna a subject of importance. "Luna promise me this. If I let you and Zane become members of the guild I wish for you to watch Zane." The Guildmaster whispered so Zane didn't hear.

"Watch Zane? What do you mean?" Luna whispered back to him.

"We don't know anything about him. On one hand he can he incredibly dangerous and is playing us for fools or he is the timid, light-hearted Pokémon we see him as. Promise me that if he does turn out like most Dark types I ask of you to stop him in any way you can." The Samurott explained to her.

"I see. Don't worry sir I will do my best." Luna said as she did a sort of cliché salute.

"Hm. Ok then. Angela register Luna and Zane as members of the guild." The Guildmaster told Angela.

"Understood sir." Angela then walked over to the desk at the back of the room and grabbed a clipboard and started writing away on it. "Ok What's the team name?"

"Team name?" Zane asked her curiously.

"Well, all members of the guild are in teams with the maximum of three members in each group. If you and Zane will be working together then you need to decide on a team name."

"A team name?" Luna said to herself as she looked over at Zane. "Well Zane, I did ask you to help me join the guild and you did say yes, how about you decide the team name?"

"Oh? Me? Are you sure Luna?" Zane responded timidly.

"Yeah dude! Go ahead what'cha got?" Luna then asked Zane intently.

Zane closed his eyes as he let his thoughts absorb him. _Hmmm… A team name…Well it is just me and Luna so maybe a name that suits both of us? Luna…Lun…ar? Lunar...? Zane…Zene…Zone…? Lunar…Zone?_

"Lunar Zone." Zane said as his eyes snapped open.

"Lunar Zone?" Luna asked before her face lit up. "That sounds awesome!"

"Then it's settled, Team Lunar Zone it is then." Angela said as she wrote the team name in a small box on the document attached to the clipboard.

"Congratulations Team Lunar Zone you are now an official guild team, starting tomorrow you two will be taking request jobs like the other members." The Guildmaster told them.

"So we have some time on our paws huh? Hey Zane wanna go check out Seafoam Town?" Luna asked Zane but before he could answer Luna yelled. "Come on!" As she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"L-Luna wait a minute!" Zane exclaimed as he shakily got onto his paws and then slowly jumped off the bed after her but turned back to Angela and The Guildmaster and bowed his head. "We will be back soon." Before running after Luna, albeit he was slower.

Zane ran past a few Pokémon in the guild's main room as he ran after Luna. He ran after outside but stopped when he saw the world around him. He stood on the side of the bridge and stared out to the sea's horizon.

"Breath-taking isn't it?" Luna asked, walking up behind Zane.

"I don't think I've ever seen something this beautiful… I say that because I can't remember anything." Zane aid jokingly.

"Well I bet this is something you won't forget for a long time." Luna responded. "Seafoam Town's just past the beach, come on."

Zane and Luna walked down the warm sand which soon turned to dirt as they walked down the path that connected the beach to the town. As the two entered the town Zane saw a few other Pokémon around the place. As Zane saw them he noticed some of them looked afraid of him, especially when he looked them in the eye but he brushed that off for now. Luna didn't seem to notice and kept her walk cycle while Zane trailed behind a little paranoid from onlookers. There was even a Mother Marowak with her son who was walking along the path but the Mother grabbed her son's hand and almost dashed off when she saw Zane.

"U-ummm… Luna?" Zane said quietly.

"Yeah?" Luna responded as she turned around to face Zane.

"Do you mind if… I walk a little closer to you?" Zane asked timidly.

"Sure thing Zane, we're almost to the plaza anyway." Luna replied.

They both then saw a large, circular area at the heart of Seafoam with many different little market stalls scattered around. "This is the Plaza, the market is here every day so most people get their supplies like healing items, orbs and even TMs here. Luna explained.

"TMs?" Zane said curiously.

"TMs stands for technical machine, it allows a Pokémon to learn a move it can't normally by level up, there are certain TMs for certain moves and there are TMs can't work on certain Pokémon." Luna explained to Zane.

"Wow. That certainly is interesting." Zane responded intrigued.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to get my paws on a Focus Blast TM!" Luna said as she stared at the small disks on the Market cart.

"Huh. Sounds powerful." Zane responded.

"Yes it is! When I was younger I saw this tournament and there was an Infernape named Isabella who beat a massive Rhyperior with one Focus Blast!" Luna told Zane excitedly, Zane saw her tail wagging back and forth wildly.

"Wow. That's impressive." Zane said back.

"Yeah it is! Isabella is my idol; I want to be as strong as her one day." Luna told him.

"I'm sure you can Luna." Zane said supportively.

"Thanks Zane." Luna replied. "Oh yeah there's more of the town I wanted to show you."

Luna then took Zane around the town, showing him around the different streets, the café and the town's Library, which Zane seemed to have an interest in.

"Hmm. So this is the Library…" Zane said as he stared up at building with a depiction of a Drifblim above the door.

"Yeah but I barely go in there." Luna told him. "Not that it bothers me, I'm not really into books that much anyway."

"Hey Luna? Do you mind if I check inside?" Zane said a little timid.

"Huh? Sure Zane. I'll wait out here for you." Luna said as she sat down on one of the steps leading up to the door.

Zane climbed the stairs and entered the Library to find himself surrounded by shelves and shelves of different books. The place had a certain scent to it, the scent of history. Zane didn't really remember much about himself and his past life but he remembers a condition relating to memory loss which was called Amnesia.

"Hello." Zane heard a voice say beside him as he saw a Drifblim floating beside him.

"…Y-yes miss?" He responded quietly.

"Welcome to the Library!" She said, her voice sounded like she exaggerated all of her words.

"Hello." Zane replied formally as he bowed his head.

"If you want to rent out a book for a while let me know." She said as she drifted off in a day dreamy state.

Zane walked throughout the building. "Let's see here…" Zane mumbled to himself. "Hopefully there is a mental illness book here…" Zane said as he ran his paw along the lowest shelf. "Ah here." Zane said to himself as he pulled out a book on the bottom shelf with his paw, thank Arceus that it was on one of the bottom shelves that Zane could reach. "Maybe this will help me understand what's wrong with me a little better…"

He walked over to a table that was set in between two bookcases and sat down on the bench as he laid the book in front of him and flipped to the page describing Amnesia.

' **Amnesia-** Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease or psychological trauma. The memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of damage that was caused. There are two main types of amnesia: retrograde amnesia and anterograde amnesia.

Retrograde amnesia is the inability to retrieve information that was acquired before a particular date, in some cases the memory loss can extend back decades or the Pokémon may only lose a few months of memory.

Anterograde amnesia is transfer new information from the short-term store into the long-term store. Pokémon with this type of amnesia cannot remember things for long periods of time.

These two types are not mutually exclusive; both can occur simultaneously.'

"Hmm…interesting." Zane thought out loud. "So it appears I have retrograde amnesia."

"You come here often?" Zane heard a female sounding Pokémon behind him.

Zane lifted his head from the book with a jolt as he felt a shiver go up his spine from hearing a Pokémon behind him so suddenly. Zane then slowly turned around to face the Pokémon behind him and saw a green snake like Pokémon with a leaf on the end of her tail and thin arms and legs and she also wore a small brown bag with a symbol imprinted on it and she also wore a pair of glasses with yellow rims that matched the yellow around the back of her neck. Zane also noticed a badge that was inserted on the left side of her glasses, by Zane's perspective.

"Oh… Umm sorry, can I help you?" Zane said shyly.

"Hmm…formal…" Zane heard her mutter. "Ahem, mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, yes you can." Zane responded as she took the space next to him and from the bag she pulled out a notebook and pencil. Zane noticed a name in the bottom right corner of the cover that read 'Sierra'. "It's not every day a Zorua walks into town, what brings you here?"

"Oh. To be honest I don't even know myself." Zane responded.

"Hmm? Do tell." Sierra said as she started scribbling.

"Umm, may I ask what are you writing?" Zane asked her.

"Oh, it's a habit of mine." She explained. "I have a habit of writing down everything that happens around me."

"Oh so it's like a diary?" Zane then asked.

"I like to label it as a notebook. I can save all of the day's events in this book." She said as she held it up for a second before she went back to scribbling.

"Well, I think I have some form of amnesia. That's why I have this book." Zane said as he looked over his shoulder at the book open at on the table.

"I see. So you can't remember anything?" She asked.

"Other than my name, oh my name is Zane by the way." Zane told her as he timidly held out his paw.

"Sierra." She said as she shook it.

"Small question. Are you part of the Samurott Guild?" Zane said eyeing the bag still around her waist.

"Yes I am." She responded blankly.

"Well, me and a Riolu named Luna joined today, well Luna joined I decided it was the best for me to join her." Zane explained.

"So it wasn't out of your free will?" Sierra then asked.

"Well, I only know my name, I don't know the landscape at all, I barely have any experience in fighting and keeping myself safe other than this Protect Shield." Zane said as his Protect bubble shield formed around him then dissipated a few seconds later. "And I guess I feel safe in the Guild, despite the Samurott scaring me quite a bit."

"The Guildmaster isn't as tough as he makes himself out to be, you'll get used to him after a while in the Guild." Sierra told him before snapping her notebook shut. "Thank you Zane, this conversation has been interesting."

As Sierra got up she waved good bye then walked off. Zane closed the book that he left on the table, as soon as he closed it he had this nagging feeling about him.

 _Come on Zane, you didn't even say goodbye to her, why'd you have to tell her about your amnesia? Why would she care? She just in the same Guild as you, maybe telling her was a bad idea. Maybe she's going to take that notebook at show others at the guild about how stupid you are!_

Zane only groaned as those thoughts took over his mind. He had no clue why this was happening it just was. Zane then put the book back in the same spot on the shelf as he left the building. Zane walked outside and thought he would find Luna on the steps but instead of seeing Luna on the steps he actually saw her running towards the library.

"Zane!" She yelled as she stopped gasping for air.

"Luna? What happened?" Zane asked her worryingly.

"Look!" Luna said as she showed him her wrist, which had a multi coloured charm bracelet.

"Wow." Zane responded in awe.

"And guess what? Boom!" Luna said as she showed him a scarlet red scarf.

"What's that for Luna?" Zane asked while examining it in her paws.

"It's for you dummy." She said as she quickly tied it around his neck.

"W-wait what?" Zane said in confusion.

"I heard that a lot of Guild members like to wear accessories so I decided to go back to my house and I got these." Luna told him. "I got this charm bracelet for a birthday once and to be honest I never actually wore it until now and well for the scarf I just found hanging off a peg in my room. It may not be much but it goes well with your fur."

"I…I love it. Thank you Luna." Zane thanked as he bowed his head.

"No problem Z. Good Friends do good things for each other." Luna said cheerfully.

"Yeah, friends." Zane responded gladly.

 **Author's Notes: Ok something I want to address. I highly recommend you to read this author note because things will be confusing if you don't. In each of my chapters I expressed that characters have a distaste against Dark types, I wanted to make a sub plot about Dark types being exiled out of every town across the region for their crimes against others. But when I was writing in this chapter I decided that it felt too confusing and that it didn't matter to the story. So I decided to delete it and add more Dark types to the story. I'm sorry if the few of you who actually read this but when you have paranoia eating away at you it gets kinda hard to keep this all together. Nether the less I had a fun time writing this chapter and it actually turned out really long compared to the last ones and I strongly hope you all enjoy it.**


	5. The First Request!

**Chapter 5: First Mission.**

"WAKE UP!"

"Waaaaaah!" Luna screamed as she fell off the bed.

"Wake up you lugs I am not having you sleep in!" A voice yelled as Luna picked herself and Zane sat upright on the other bed that was in the room.

"Mabel? What the heck was that for you made me fall out of bed!" Luna snapped at the Minccino standing in the doorway.

"It's my job to wake all the members Einstein." Mabel yelled back as Zane covered his ears from the two shouting.

"Well did you really have to use Hyper Voice?" Luna yelled.

"That's what so funny about it! Now both of you, make the beds and get to the main hall." She said as she left the room.

"Ow my ears…" Zane groaned as he lifted his paws off his ears.

"She isn't the happiest." Luna complained as she smoothed the wrecked bed covers she slept in last night. For some reason every time Luna wakes up her bed is a wreck either the pillow is on the floor or the bed covers somehow flip upside down but which is a common habit for Luna now, falling out of bed.

"Well everyone is different I guess." Zane responded. "If we were all the same then everything would be boring, there would be no variety."

"Yeah I guess you are right." Luna said back. "Well, ready to go to the main hall?"

"Sure. Let's go Luna." Zane said as they proceeded to leave the room that they were given residence by the Guildmaster.

Team Lunar Zone walked down the hallway to the main hall when they heard "Hello Lulu!" behind them. As they turned around they saw Faith running down the hall with Pierre and Sierra a few steps behind her.

"Hello Sierra." Zane said to the Snivy wearing yellow glasses.

"Hey Faith, Pierre." Luna said to the other two.

"So I see you actually became a member of the guild Luna." Pierre said to her.

"Yes I am. Zane and I over there decided to join." Luna responded cheerily.

"Epic!" Faith exclaimed. "So what's your Team Name?"

"I let Zane decide and he came up with the name Lunar Zone." Luna told the two of them.

"Hmm. Lunar Zone… Diverse and suits the both of you." Pierre replied smartly.

"Heck yeah!" Faith responded to Pierre's observation.

"Well we shouldn't keep the rest of the Guild waiting." Sierra said as she and Zane faced them.

"Yeah let's go! I wanna do a request!" Faith said as she ran on ahead.

"She's… easily excited." Zane said to himself as the group walked down the hall after her.

They soon entered the Main Hall and Zane saw a lot of different Pokémon he never saw before there. He saw Pokémon like Houndour, Vulpix, Salandit, Eevee, Happiny and the Minccino named Mabel from earlier this morning. There were a lot of other members of the guild which Zane couldn't identify but he could clearly see Team Horror, and Marcus throwing him some menacing glares.

Team Lunar Zone and Team Tri stood at the side of the group of diverse Pokémon they saw at the head of the crowd the Guildmaster.

"Good morning everyone." The said getting everyone's attention. "First order of business this morning. I would like to introduce you all to our two new Guild Members, Luna and Zane."

When the Guildmaster said their names everyone looked at the two which made Zane impulsively back up behind Luna while Luna on the other hand gave a big wave to all the other members.

After the morning assembly The Guildmaster walked over to Luna and Zane. "Team Lunar Zone, you are both part of the Guild now so it is my duty to give these to you." He said as he handed Luna a brown bag that was similar to the one Sierra carried. "This is an Adventurer's bag. Used for holding important items throughout Mystery Dungeons." The Guildmaster explained as Luna opened the bag to find a map of the region and three small badges.

"Wow. What are there sir?" She asked as she pulled one of the badges out of the bag.

"They are Explorer badges. Proof that you are adventurers and a valued tool for Mystery Dungeons. If you are struck down in battle, your badges will teleport back to the Guild before any more harm can be inflicted on you." The Guildmaster explained. "Also when you find a Pokemon who you need to save, hold up the badge and it will teleport them back to the guild. They can even be used as cool accessories."

"That's kinda cool." Luna said as she hoisted the bag around her shoulder and pinned one of the badges on her charm bracelet and helped Zane pin one on the knot which held his scarf on his neck. "But what about this last badge?"

"That's for when another Pokémon would want to join your team." Sierra who stood beside the fountain with Pierre. "The maximum amount allowed on a team is three at a time."

"Hmm. Interesting, so another Pokémon can join, I guess that's handy." Zane said as he observed his badge.

"Ooooh! Lemme see!" Faith asked her as she walked up a little too close to Zane to look at his badge.

"Sigh. Faith come on now, you have your own badge." Pierre said as he walked to the request board.

"But this one all shiny an new." Faith followed him.

Sierra turned to the both of them and said "I apologize for that." Before joining her teammates.

"Forgive Faith." The Guildmaster said firmly to the both of them. "She's always been a little too carefree for her own good."

"You ok Zane?" Luna asked as she inspected Zane's face where Faith hit him.

"I think I'll be fine." Zane responded.

"Sorry for that little interruption. Luna, Zane. Since you both are new to the guild I decided to take the liberty to assign you a request." The Guildmaster told them as he handed Luna a piece of paper. "Though this will only happen once."

Luna looked at the paper the Samurott gave her and read the details:

"I lost my way. Help!"

From: Skitty.

Location: Slate Cave.

Rewards: 200 Poke-Gold, 2 Oran berries.

"Hmm. The Slate Cave, seems simple enough." Luna said as she finished reading.

"Well I would have to be. I cannot be sending rookies to fight high level wanted criminals." The Guildmaster responded.

"When we can do that?" Luna asked, her excitement starting to spark.

"Only if you are skilled enough Luna." The Guildmaster warned. "You would need to be a lot stronger than you are now if you want to even try to fight a wanted criminal."

"I wouldn't want to try it either." Zane spoke up. "I barely have enough experience to even fight. I would rather stick to the easy jobs for now."

"I guess you're right." Luna responded. "Well, it's our first job Zane. Come on." Luna said as the both of them walked to the exit of the Guild.

As they walked up to the town Zane asked about the request. "So The Slate Cave is where we're going? Sounds a little dangerous. Hopefully my Protect shield works."

"Don't worry Zane, all there is in there is a bunch of dusty Rock types. I can beat 'em all up in two seconds." Luna bragged.

"That would be impossible. If you fought ten at a time in two seconds you would have to knock out five in a second. Not only are you to slow to attack five Pokémon at the same time but you don't have the ability to move that fast at all or the stamina to even move at that level in the first place." Zane responded to Luna's exaggeration.

Zane could see Luna was completely dumbfounded by his observation. "You just had to science that whole thing didn't you Zane?"

"Sorry Luna but it is scientifically true." Zane responded.

"Eh just forget I said anything." Luna said disheartened that Zane didn't see she was over exaggerating.

"So how are we getting to this place Luna?" Zane asked her.

"Well." Luna said as she pulled out the map from the bag, making crinkling noises as she opened it. "In this map the Guildmaster gave us, it says the Mystery Dungeon is close to town down southeast. Meaning we could be able to get there by walking." She said as they both stared at the map at the small spot that read 'Slate Cave'.

"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" Zane asked a little confused by the term."

"Mystery Dungeon are a term for areas where most adventurers explore doing jobs like rescuing others who got lost, fighting outlaws or scavenging for certain items." Luna explained to him.

"Oh I see. Still sounds dangerous, do you really think we will be able to successfully do this request?" Zane asked worryingly.

"No sweat dude. The Guildmaster gave us this job himself, it should be easy." Luna reassured him.

"Ok then." Zane said as the two exited the town.

It took a while but soon the duo found themselves at the mouth of a cave. Luna took a look at the map for the location of Slate Cave. "This is it." Luna said trying to sound courageous like a super hero.

Zane on the other hand felt a lot more nervous than Luna. "Are you sure this is it? I don't want this to be the lair of something like a Hydreigon."

"Don't worry Z. I'd feel a strong Pokémon's aura if there was one." Luna said as she entered the cave with Zane following behind.

The two walked along the rocky ground that was completely flat and you couldn't even tell they were in a cave. _I see why it's called Slate Cave._ Zane thought to himself. He looked up at the roof of the cave which was completely shrouded in blackness. As they both continued further into the Mystery Dungeon Zane heard a faint squeaking noise from farther down the cave.

"L-Luna? I think something is there." Zane warned.

"what do you mean Zane? If there was something dangerous in here I would be the first to know." Luna said to him. A few seconds the small squeaking noise grew louder and scarier. "Ok there is something here."

"You don't say." Zane responded ignorantly.

"Screeee!" Screeched a ton of Zubats as they all swooped down from the dark ceiling and tackled Luna down and Zane used Protect.

"I thought you said there were only Rock Types in here!" Zane yelled to Luna as Zubat flew past him, a few tackling Luna to the ground.

"That's what I thought!" Luna yelled back. Soon all the Zubats were gone down the way the two came and Luna picked herself off the floor. "Well thanks for protecting me." Luna said to Zane sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just reacted impulsively." Zane responded. "And I thought you said you would have a better advantage in this Mystery Dungeon."

"Not against Zubat! I thought it would be Roggenrola and Geodude." Luna told him.

"I think there is a little more than Roggenrola and Geodude…" Zane responded.

"Yeah no kidding." Luna responded as the two started walking again but was soon stopped by another Pokémon, a Geodude.

"Oi there. Did ya'll wake up all dem Zubat up there?" He asked the two.

"Umm, yes." Zane answered.

"Darn it! Dem Zubat never shut up and just when they all fall asleep so I can get some peace and quiet in this darn cave you come along and mess it all up!" He yelled angrily as he put his fists up for a fight.

"A Battle? Don't mine if I do!" Luna said confidently.

"Graaah!" The Geodude yelled as he dug his hands in the ground and picked up a giant piece of the ground and hurled it at Luna.

The rock Geodude threw at her was at least twice her size but Luna easily dodged it with Quick Attack. "Ha! Too slow!" She taunted as thin strands of aura started to emanate off her body.

"Grrr!" He growled as he hovered foreward and punched Luna across the face.

"Heh, thanks for that. Let me return the favour! Counter!" Luna said triumphantly as her paw glowed blue and she smacked Geodude across the room. Geodude muttered something as he picked himself on the floor put then felt Luna press her paw against his back. "Force Palm." She said as the palm of her paw glowed orange and blasted Geodude to the ground, knocked out.

"Wow." Zane said to himself as Luna returned to him, proud of her victory.

"Yeah I just did that." She said smugly.

"You are a great fighter Luna, not surprising because you are a fighting type." Zane told her. "I would never be able to do something like that."

"Oh come on Zane. Anyone can battle." Luna said supportively.

"But all I have is Protect I have no clue if I have any other moves." Zane responded.

"I bet you know at least one other move; you can't be all defensive." Luna asked him.

"Well, I think I can use Scratch but that doesn't do much damage at all." Zane replied.

"Well at least you can fight." Luna said. "Well let's test it out, scratch me." She told Zane excitedly.

"Wait what?" Zane said nervously. "B-but I don't want to hurt you Luna."

"I'll be fine dude. It's a normal type move it won't do anything to me at all. Come on Zane! Scratch me right across the face" Luna reassured him.

"Umm, ok then." Zane responded sheepishly.

Zane brought his paw up slowly as his small claws showed themselves as he stretched his paw up to Luna's face and ran his claw quickly along her cheek.

"Wow." Luna said. "That was anticlimactic."

"S-sorry." Zane responded anxiously.

"Sigh you know what? At least we know you can, sort of, defend yourself." Luna told him. "Angela told me that Zorua can both turn invisible like earlier today and can disguise themselves as other Pokémon, try that!"

"Try disguising myself? How?" Zane asked her.

"Well Angela told me that your species are able to conceal your appearance by concentrating on a Pokémon you want to turn into. Your Illusion ability gives you this power but it does have its limits like if you take a hit your disguise will be dropped. Most Zorua have been known to jump into the air before transforming." Luna explained to him. "Why don't you try transforming into a Riolu like me?"

"Hmm… Ok I'll try." Zane responded nervously. Zane concentrated hard on Luna's appearance. He studied her face, her body structure, her fur. Zane then closed his eyes as he concentrated as hard as he could, praying that this worked and didn't make him look like an idiot.

Zane then jumped into the air, expecting just to fall on his back, and felt like he was floating in mid-air for a second before landing back safely on his paws.

"Woah…" Zane groaned as he rubbed his forehead with his paw. "That was disorienting…"

He looked at Luna whose eyes were wide open and a big grin on her face. "Zane! You did it!" She exclaimed.

Zane then slowly stood on his back legs as he looked as his left paw which now had blue fur and a small white bump on the back of his paw. He then saw that his grey, bushy tail had turned sleek and was light blue.

"Wow…" Zane whispered to himself. "So do I look exactly like you now Luna?"

"Yeah except for one thing." She responded. "Your eyes are still blue dude. In my opinion, red eyes suit a Riolu more."

"Is that so? Well in my opinion blue eyes suit a Zorua a lot more." Zane said as he repeated the same steps to return to his original appearance, once again making his head spin.

Soon Luna and Zane continued on through the Mystery Dungeon as Luna fought any Pokémon they crossed paths with. She tried to get Zane to fight a Sandshrew but he barely even did any damage at all.

Soon Luna and Zane found a dead end in the cave, before they could turn back though Zane spotted a small figure cowering next to some rocks the size of their body.

"Hey you!" Luna called out to them as she raised her paws, ready to fight. "Quit cowering and get ready to fight!"

As Luna said that the Pokemon who was hiding along the wall exclaimed. "Stay back!"

As Luna was about to run forward and attack them Zane abruptly stopped her. "Luna don't!" He told her as he stood in her way.

"What, why Zane?" Luna tried to get past him but he refused to let her pass.

"Do you remember why we came here? To look for that Skitty, look." Zane said as he pointed at the cowering Pokémon which now Luna could see was a Skitty.

"Oh…" Luna muttered as she took out the request paper they Guildmaster gave her which had a picture of a Skitty on it. "Hey? Is this you?" Luna asked her as she held up the request.

"Yes. You got my Rescue Request?" She responded anxiously. "Oh my Arceus I thought no one would come and save me! I am never exploring caves again!"

"Happy to help. Now how to we get back?" Luna asked her companion.

"Umm… I think the Guildmaster said to hold up the badge then it will teleport the Pokémon back to the Guild?" Zane replied a little unsure.

"Well might as well give it a shot." Luna said as she held up her badge. For a few seconds nothing happened but just when Luna was about to give up the dark blue center of the badge started glowing and then Skitty started to glow the same colour as the badge and eventually disappeared.

"So it teleported her back to the guild?" Zane asked Luna as she disappeared.

"I guess so. That is how it works." Luna said as she turned around to face him. "But how do we get back? Do we teleport back too? I really want to get out of this dusty cave."

When Luna said she wanted to leave both her and Zane's badges that were pinned on their respective clothing glowed the same dark blue and their vision turned blue and were teleported out of the Mystery Dungeon. Almost instantly Team Lunar Zone found themselves on the beach in front of the Samurott Guild in all its glory. They walked along the boardwalk over the sparkling blue water and saw the Skitty they saved earlier waiting at the Guild's door. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me!" She exclaimed, bowing every time she thanked them.

"All part of the job. We're both happy to help." Luna spoke for the both of them.

"I don't have much but I can offer what I said in my request." She said as she handed Luna what was offered in the request, 200 Poke Gold and 2 Oran Berries.

"Wow, thanks." Luna replied as she put the items in her bag.

"I'll be going home now. Again thank you." She said as she passed the two and walked off across the boardwalk.

"Wow. We actually completed it." Luna heard Zane say to himself. "Well, you actually completed it Luna."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked curiously.

"You were the one fighting the whole time, I was just following behind." Zane spoke blandly. Luna could feel his disheartened aura.

"Hey don't be like that dude." Luna told him briskly. "We're a team, you did as well as I did."

"But," Zane said before Luna abruptly cut him off.

"But nothing! You helped me out a lot! I couldn't have made it out without you." Luna encouraged. "No need to be pessimistic."

"You really think so?" Zane asked her.

"Yep! Like I said we're a team, we work together." Luna cheerfully responded.

"Hmmm…" Zane hummed as he stared out to sea, the water giving a warm orange glow as the sun slowly setted on the horizon.

"Wanna go tell the Guildmaster we totally aced that mission?" Luna asked her teammate confidently.

"Heh, sure." Zane replied as they both entered the Samurott Guild together.

 **So this chapter was longer than the others, yay. From now on I'm feeling like taking my time with these updates now, I used to do an update every two weeks but maybe I'll just update whenever now. I'm also thinking of writing more stories, either one shots or full stories entirely. Hooray for padding update time making me have to do more work and for less updates to come out but then again who even reads this dumb little story anyway am I right guys hahahahaha ha ha hah hah… sigh.**


	6. The Poke-Travel

**Chapter 6: The Poke-Travel.**

"We totally nailed that mission!" Luna exclaimed.

"It was our first mission though Luna. I don't think we would be given a hard request first day." Zane reminded her.

"Well either way both of you did really well today." Sierra remarked as she sat across from them.

Team Lunar Zone was sitting at one of the rounded table in the guild's canteen with Team Tri sitting across from them. It was around dusk and the Guild was having their well-deserved dinner. All the teams were there at different rounded tables in little groups with Team Horror sitting at the corner table grimacing which Luna joked about them trying to be edgy.

"Oh my gosh the food here is the best!" Luna mumbled with her mouth full.

"Yeah I know right!" Faith squealed from across the table. "Mrs Kangaskan's cooking the best!"

"I completely agree." Luna said as she bit into an Oran Berry which made juice splatter over her mouth which Zane looked away uncomfortably at how messy Luna was eating.

"So Luna, how'd your first request go pop-pop?" Pierre asked.

"It was awesome! We totally aced it." Luna exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well sort of. Luna did all the work, I just sat in the back with my Protect shield." Zane pointed out a little disappointed.

"It isn't just battling that makes you a good Dungeon Explorer Zane." Sierra explained.

"Yeah! We figured out you can make yourself look like other Pokémon and you stopped me from accidently attacking the Skitty we were to rescue." Luna encouraged.

"Really Zane!? Can you transform into other Pokemon?" Faith asked curiously.

"W-well it's more like a disguise rather than a full body transformation." Zane explained. "Even if I use my ability to look like someone else my eyes stay blue regardless. I can't copy someone's moves and if I get hit then I revert back to normal, plus unless I can act and sound like the person I make myself look like then it would be pretty obvious I am a fake."

"I wanna see you turn into me Zane!" Faith asked excitedly.

"W-what?" Zane stuttered surprisingly.

"Come on please?" Faith persuaded while making a weird face at him.

"I'll try tomorrow ok? I don't feel comfortable with the whole guild here." Zane responded cautiously.

"Hmm fine." Faith whined. "But you better show me in the morning Zane."

"I promise I will." Zane formally responded.

Soon both teams left the canteen and split to go back to their rooms. Luna was laying upside-down on her pillow with her feet against the wall while Zane sat on the floor next to his bed with a pile of the gold they earned today sitting in front of them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Luna asked Zane as she hung her head off the side of the bed.

"Checking the money we earned today." Zane responded.

"Oh, we should go buy some cool stuff tomorrow!" Luna said excitedly.

"Like what exactly?" Zane asked being intrigued.

"There is tons of cool stuff! There's berries which heal you and get rid of status effects, Reviver Seeds if you are knocked out in battle, different types of Orbs which have different effects depending on the type and even Technical Machines, also known as TMs, which can teach you new moves but if you know four moves already you'll have to forget one of your original moves for the new one!" Luna explained excitedly.

"Wow. So we have 200G, how much do you think three Oran Berries will be?" Zane asked her.

"Uh I dunno. Maybe like 25G or something." Luna replied lazily.

"Hmmm. We have one Oran Berry from the request we succeeded but we should pack more just in case." Zane responded.

"Why we'll ace the next one like today." Luna said grinning.

"You can never be so sure. Better to be safe than sorry, you are really reckless after all Luna." Zane told her.

"And your too cautious dude, try taking a risk." Luna replied to Zane's careful thinking.

"Hmm. I think we should buy at least two Oran berries to be safe which costs around 50G." Zane said to himself as he pushed 50G to the side of the pile in front of him. "And how much do you think a Reviver Seed will cost?"

"I think it's about 125G." Luna said as she laid on her stomach.

"Hmm a little pricey." Zane hummed as he pushed 125G into a separate pile. "Ok we may be spending about 175G… which leaves us with 25G… Do you think it's bad we're spending a lot of money?" Zane said as he turned to Luna who was just rolling around on her bed.

"It's fine by me, if we don't have enough money we can just get more from requests no biggie." Luna responded. "Why do you always have to worry Zane?"

I don't really know. I guess I just look at my actions from another's point of view and judge myself based on my every move." Zane contemplated.

Luna just stared at him with a blank expression. "You know you don't have to worry about what random people think about you. They don't know you so why should you care if they judge?"

"I… I don't know…" Zane murmured. "I guess this is just some form of anxiety for me."

"Well no matter what you go though, anxiety or not, I'll help you through it." Luna said with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks Luna. So we'll pick a request to take tomorrow and go to the plaza before we leave, does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds like a plan Z." Luna replied enthusiastically.

Well I'll be going to sleep now." Zane said as he put the money Team Lunar Zone earned today back in their bag's money pouch and climbed onto his own bed.

"Goodnight Luna." Zane said as he pulled back the bed covers with his teeth and laid his head on his pillow.

"Night Zane." Luna responded as she snuggled into her own bed and quickly fall asleep.

When morning came Luna and Zane were once again rudely awoken by Mabel who was as cranky as Luna when she fell out of bed again. Team Lunar Zone listened to the morning assembly and then walked up to the Bulletin Board.

"Ok then." Luna chimed. "What request should we take today?"

"Hmm." Zane hummed as he observed the board at all the requests. "Some of these are really tough sounding. Rescue Hitmonlee in The Mountain Mines, retrieve Smeargle's stolen locket the Dreary Swamp. I think those are a little out of our league."

"We'll go nice and easy if that's what you want." Luna said before she ripped a request off the board. "This seems easy. Get Audino's jewel necklace back from the Opal Cove."

"Hmm. Where is the Opal Cove might I ask?" Zane asked as he got their map from the bag Luna was carrying and laid it on the floor. After some close examination Zane looked up in confusion. "Wait the Opal Cove? Zane asked as he looked at the request paper and the map again. "Luna. The Opal Cove is not anywhere near here, it's across the sea." Zane said a little worried. "We better put it back."

"It's not a problem Z, we'll just take the Poke-Travel System." Luna said as she stuffed the request and map back into their Explorer's bag.

"What's the Poke-Travel?" Zane asked curiously.

"I'll explain it to you on our way to the Plaza." Luna said as the two left the guild.

As the two walked across the boardwalk Luna told Zane all about the Poke-Travel. "The Poke-Travel is how most Pokémon get around the region. It's where specific Pokémon like Lapras give others rides across the land, sky and sea."

"Wow, that sounds pretty nice. How much does it cost?" Zane then asked.

"Well I don't know. We have some money on our hands we'll figure it out." Luna said as she threw her hands behind her head.

"Hmm. How much do we earn from that necklace one?" Zane questioned.

"Well let me see…" Luna responded as she took out the request before she was amazed. "Woah! 300G!" She exclaimed.

"Huh! So that's around three times more than our last request." Zane pointed out. "Must be one special necklace."

"Must be one rich Audino." Luna joked which made Zane snicker for the moment.

Soon the duo was in the centre of Seafoam town where many carts owned by merchants who were all selling different kinds of items. There was a Furret selling different kinds of seeds, a Vaporeon selling orbs, a Steenee and Bounsweet selling different berries and a Manectric selling TM disks.

"So what are we getting again?" Luna asked Zane as she observed the different items as they walked.

"We need two Oran Berries which costs 50G and a Reviver Seed which costs 150G." Zane responded. "So we will need to go to the Furret and the Steenee and Bounsweet."

"Ok then. Then it's off to the Poke-Travel." Luna said to her partner. "Gimme the 50G and I'll get the Oran berries." Luna said as Zane handed her the money and she walked over to the Steenee and Bounsweet's cart.

 _So I guess I should buy the Reviver Seed…_ Zane thought to himself as he walked over to the Seed Merchant.

"Hello there." The Furret greeted him.

Zane wanted to greet him back with confidence but at the moment they greeted Zane he felt nervousness rush over him like a tidal wave. "H-h-h-hi." Zane uncontrollably stuttered.

"What are you in the market for today? Blast Seeds? Pure Seeds?" Furret asked him as he motioned to different Seeds on the counter.

"R-r-r-r." Zane stuttered again, questioning why he couldn't speak properly. "R-R-Reviver Seed."

"Sure thing." Furret responded, appearing to have not noticed the Tricky Fox's nervous words. "That will be 125G."

"Yes sir." Zane said as he dug into his and Luna's Adventurer's bag and set 125G on the counter top.

"Here you are." He said as he pushed the Reviver Seed over to Zane who then carefully put it into the bag.

"Thank you sir." Zane thanked before he walked back to Luna.

Zane did feel worried about something. He felt paranoid after that small interaction. He couldn't stop the many thoughts that went through his head.

"Hey Zane!" Zane heard to his left. He turned and saw Luna jogging up to him with two Oran in her paws. "I got the Oran berries." She said as she stuffed the berries into the bag. "Now let's get to that Poke-Travel!" She exclaimed as she trotted off.

"Ok." Zane responded as he walked at her side.

Soon Team Lunar Zone arrived at a part of the town which connected with the sea. Not like The Samurott Guild which was on a beach connected with a boardwalk leading up to the Guild's door, this was more like a port where Zane saw three Lapras swimming towards land with stacks of items on their backs.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention. The Poke-Travel also helps out by travelling to other continents and bringing back new materials, items and food." Luna explained to him.

"Sounds efficient." Zane responded.

"Well let's get goin'." Luna said as she walked up to a small structure near the entrance where there was a Prinplup scribbling away on a clipboard.

"Oh hello there." She greeted them.

"Hi there. Me and my buddy here will be needing to take a ride across the sea ma'am." Luna told her.

"I see, and where will you two be heading to?" She asked Luna.

"We need to get to a place called Opal Cove ever heard of it?" Luna asked her.

"Umm let me see." She responded as she traced her flipper along the clipboard. "Yeah let's see, in the Oasis Isles." She told them as she handed them two blue tickets. "There are Lapras cards, they allow you to take a Lapras over sea and they are reusable so you can use them over and over. You will need to wait for a bit before a Lapras can sail you over to your destination though."

"Thank you miss. How much do the cards cost?" Zane asked the Prinplup.

"Well they do cost," She began before her eyes diverted to the badges that the duo wore. "Oh you're a rescue team? Well then in that case the cards are free."

"What? Really?" Zane asked confused.

"Yes but since you two are only beginners so you only have access to Lapras but if you rank up you will have access to other forms of transportation." She explained.

"Sweet!" Luna exclaimed. "Come on Zane."

"Ok Luna." Zane said before he turned back to Prinplup and bowed his head. "Thank you miss." Before he followed Luna.

Alongside the small building there were a few benches which Luna assumed were for Pokémon waiting for the Lapras. Luna sat down on the bench while Zane struggled a bit trying to get onto the bench which all Luna did was chuckle at his struggle.

Once Zane finally climbed onto the bench beside Luna he sighed in relief. "Whew, we sure got lucky."

"What'cha mean Z?" Luna asked as she rested her paws behind her head.

"Well those cards could be expensive and we only have 25G so good thing we're a Guild Rescue Team or else we couldn't get to Opal Cove." Zane told her.

"We ain't just any old Guild team dude. We're Team Lunar Zone!" Luna yelled out loudly.

After the two waited for about five minutes there was a Lapras wearing a small satchel around her neck alongside one of the little wood at the edge of the water. "That must be our ride." Luna said as she jumped off the bench and walked over to them. "Hey! Are you taking me and my partner to Opal Cove?"

"Yes I am." Lapras responded. "Climb on my shell and I shall sail you both right over to your destination." He said as Luna climbed on with no problem but had to help pull Zane up.

"Ok We're ready let's get going!" Luna told Lapras.

"Understood." He responded.

Lapras then started swimming away from shore and out to the bright blue ocean. Luna soon laid down after a while on her back as she stared into the bright blue sky as Zane stared out to the horizon. The sound of the water rippling as Lapras swam made Luna's eyes feel heavy as she laid her head on her paws and fell asleep.

Zane turned around and saw Luna asleep. "Sigh I wouldn't blame Luna for falling asleep." Zane thought to himself as he looked out to sea. "It's so peaceful out here."

Zane enjoyed the peace and quiet. He felt at ease as he stared out to sea as his left paw softly tapped Lapras' shell. It was very quiet for Zane when he stared into the water below him where he could clearly see his reflection in the water, his Zorua reflection. _I wonder… is this really me?_ Zane thought to himself. _I know nothing about myself or my past. What if I meet someone who can restore my memory? Hopefully one day I'll find out who I truly am._

Zane didn't know how long it had been since they set out from Seafoam Town then decided to talk to Lapras who was swimming silently until now. "Excuse me Lapras?" Zane spoke up.

"Yes?" He responded to the Tricky Fox Pokémon on his back.

"How longer will it be till we're at Opal Cove?" Zane asked him curiously.

"I assume it we are almost there." He responded. "I'd ask you to wake up your partner."

"Ok." Zane responded as he walked over to where Luna was sleeping soundly. "Luna? Psst, wake up Luna." He whispered and he nudged her arm with his paw.

Luna groaned loudly as Zane nudged as he noticed that she started rolling onto her side, and was about to fall right into the ocean!

"L-Luna!" Zane exclaimed as he bit onto Luna's paw right before she fell into the water.

Luna opened her eyes groggily to find herself dangling over the ocean and being held into by Zane's teeth. "Aaaagh!" She screamed in shock. "Pull me up Zane!"

Zane bit down hard to not drop Luna into the sea. "Come on." Zane mumbled as he began pull Luna back up onto Lapras' shell.

Once Luna was safely back onto Lapras she was shaking her paw in pain. "Ow dude! That really hurt." Luna whined as she looked at her paw and saw visible bite marks where Zane's teeth dug into. "But sweet Bite Attack Zane! Now you got a sweet protective move and a killer physical attack!"

"Wow, another move." Zane muttered to himself. "At least now I can be more useful in battle right Luna?"

"Sure thing Zane. By the way how the heck did I nearly fall into the freaking ocean?!" Luna exclaimed in both confusion and slight anger.

"Well I was trying to wake you up to tell you were almost there but you started rolling off the side and I had to catch you." Zane explained to her.

"Speaking of being almost there," Lapras chimed in. "We're here." Lapras then stop at the shore of an island near the mouth of a large cave. "This is Opal Cove. Adventurers who have travelled here have reported that there are many beautiful sparkling gems here."

"Wow." Luna responded as she stared into the cave's entrance. "So Lapras, are you just going wait outside or what?"

"You both have those Guild badges right? Well once you both finish the request in Opal Cove your badges will teleport you straight back to the guild." Lapras told Luna.

"Really? Sweet." Luna replied as she stared at her Explorer's badge on her charm bracelet.

"Then I'm off. Good luck to both of you." Lapras encouraged as he turned and swam back towards town.

"Well we are here." Luna told Zane excitedly. "I am so pumped for this."

"So what's the request say again?" Zane asked Luna as he pulled out the request paper and laid it out in front of him. "Get Audino's jewel necklace back from Opal Cove."

"Yeah and we're here now. You ready dude?" Luna asked her partner.

"Well I hope we can do this." Zane responded nervously.

"Well I bet we can. Come on!" Luna said as she eagerly entered the Mystery Dungeon with Zane following behind.

Opal Cove was a mysterious Mystery Dungeon. There were multiple holes on the ceiling where sunlight shone in and illuminated small pools of water on the floor, water's gleam shone on the walls which made them look blue.

"Woah, Zane look at the water!" Luna pointed out.

"There are crystals at the bottom of the water. I assume the sunlight shines down from the holes in the ceiling, the rays hit the gems in the water and illuminates the cavern." Zane analysed.

"That's so cool!" Luna commented as they walked on.

As Team Lunar Zone continued deeper into the cavern a little Shellder came their way, who looked like they wanted a fight.

"A Shellder? This is perfect. Go on!" Luna said as she pushed Zane in front of her.

"W-what!?" Zane stammered as Luna pushed him towards the Shellder.

"Last time I was the one handling all the fight, since you got that epic new Bite attack I want to see you use in a fight." Luna told him.

"Umm. O-ok." Zane replied trying to put on a brave face even though Luna could feel his emotions and he was more nervous than courageous.

Shellder glared at Zane as its tongue stretched out and licked Zane all over his face. Like anyone this grossed Zane out and he struggled to run away from Shellder's creepy tongue's reach.

Zane spat around awkwardly out of disgust. "That Lick is real nasty." Luna commented as Shellder jeered at Zane.

Shellder's tongue then lashed out at Zane again. Zane then summoned his Protect shield which deflected the Lick attack. Zane then dashed forward toward Shellder. When he was close to Shellder Zane tried to use his new learnt Bite but Shellder withdrew into it shell before Zane could attack leading to Zane face planting into its shell.

"Owww…" Zane groaned as he rubbed his head before getting tackled to the ground.

"That Withdraw attack is a real pain." Luna commented again. "It boosts Shellder's Defence which makes physical attacks do less damage."

Luna was starting to get onto Zane's nerves and so did the Shellder. When Shellder opened its shell it lashed with its tongue but only hit Zane's Protect Shield.

Luna was a little disappointed that Zane was defaulting to Protect again but she couldn't really blame him at this point. Shellder tried to circle round him but Zane's Protect encased him all the way around like a big protective bubble.

Shellder then got frustrated then blew a raspberry at Zane and walked away.

Zane exhaled as he sat down on the ground and rubbed his face in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow…" He whined.

"Well you tried." Luna said as she approached him and patted him on the back.

"Ugh how do you keep up with this Luna? My nose hurts after that." Zane complained.

"It's ok Zane, you did ok for your first battle." Luna reassured him.

"Ugh. I'd rather stay back and let you deal with the enemies." Zane told her.

"I think we should try getting you a projectile attack. If we get this request done, we may be able to get a TM for a ranged attack." Luna said as they began to walk deeper into the cave.

"That may be quite useful. I could stay behind but shoot at enemies." Zane responded. "But maybe I'd accidentally hit you instead."

"Come on dude. I can dodge anything." Luna boasted.

"Heh. Hopefully we can finish this soon and get back home." Zane replied. "Hopefully that necklace isn't too hard to find."

As the two walked on they were unaware that behind them there was someone watching them from one of the small pools of water glaring at them as they sunk back down into the water.

 **Hey guys, wow it's been a while since I updated this story. Well thankfully I got off my lazy butt and finally written the next chapter so you can all rejoice that I'm not dead hooray! Except I'm not sure anyone cared if I actually died cause none of you actually know me... Oh well that's fine, I ain't the star of the show here! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and feel free to give any advice. Thank you for reading!**


	7. The Secret of the Waterfall

**Chapter 7: Secret of The Waterfall.**

Luna and Zane were in awe when the stared up at the waterfall. Both didn't speak for a while as they watched the water glimmer as it fell into the pool below.

"This is breath taking." Zane finally spoke.

"You're right Zane. Wish we brought a camera or something." Luna replied, not tearing her eyes away from the rush of water.

Zane then noticed two pathways on different sides of the waterfalls. He looked around and there were no other pathways. "Luna I don't know where we need to go."

"What?" Luna asked as she then looked away from the waterfall and saw the two paths. "Oh. Wanna split up?"

"What? No!" Zane responded surprised.

"Come on Z. We can cut time if we go different ways." Luna told him.

"But what if I'm all alone and get attacked? Remember the Shellder? I can't fight." Zane responded meekly.

"Oh come on you'll be fine." Luna replied as she walked over to the pathway on the left. "Be safe!" She called out as she disappeared from sight.

"L-Luna! Wait!" Zane shouted to her. "Oh no… Do I go after her?" Zane asked himself. "No. She would think I'm a coward. Guess I have to go the other way."

Luna felt a little bad for leaving Zane on his own but she knew he had potential, Zane seems to be a bit faster than she was but lacks in attack power and seems like he can't really take that much damage unlike her. Zane was a few levels below her and she felt that she needed to started training Zane sooner or later.

Soon Luna saw a Tentacool leap out of one of the pools of water at her who shot Toxic Spikes all over the floor. "So you wanna pick a fight?" Luna taunted. "You asked for it!"  
The tentacool fired a bubble attack at her but the bubbles barely did any damage to her. Luna almost laughed at how weak that attack was as she dashed from side to side to avoid the poisonous caltrop-like spikes littered around the floor of the cave. Luna tackled into the Tentacool which knocked it back but it's tentacle wrapped around her wrist as she tackled him. The Tentacool tightened its grip on her wrist but Luna but then she winded her arm back sharply as Tentacool was pulled towards her. She charged up her Force Palm in her free paw and unleashed her attack and knocked out the Tentacool and the Toxic Spikes disappeared too.

Luna scoffed as she stood over the fainted Tentacool as she continued on her path while thinking to herself over how easy that fight was. She continued forward as she saw there were glimmering crystals on the walls. _This place is really beautiful. Those crystals are so cool._ Luna thought to herself. _Hmm. I bet these crystals would sell good back in town. I'll just snatch a few it's not like anyone'll notice._

Luna started to pull at one of the crystals on the wall, trying to pry it off when she heard low growl behind her. Next thing she knew something bit down hard on her shoulder and pulled her to the ground. Luna quickly punched whatever pulled her down as she scrambled to get back on her feet, clutching her shoulder in pain.

She turned around and saw a red, blue and yellow fish Pokémon flop around on the ground for a second before jumping into the water pools along the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Luna snapped at them.

"Carvanha saw you try to take crystal." The Carvanha snarled. "Carvanha's boss don't want you to take shiny crystals. Carvanha will stop you."

The Carvanha rushed at her in an Aqua Jet attack. The Carvanha went so fast that Luna couldn't dodge in time was knocked backwards into the wall. Luna dashed forward in Quick Attack towards the Carvanha but they ducked underneath the water and Luna rushed over them. Luna screeched to a halt as she looked around for the Carvanha, then she got forcefully sprayed with water from behind. Luna then turned around the see the Carvanha sniggering at drenching her in water as it dived into the water again.

Luna couldn't see where Carvanha would pop out next but then realised she could feel their aura. She tracked them swimming under the cave floor. She then sensed them swimming to the small pool of water behind her. When Carvanha then popped out from the water to fire Water Gun on Luna she quickly turned around and hit them with a fully charged Force Palm.

Carvanha was blown back a couple feet before diving into the water again. Luna tracked the Carvanha again but they stopped underneath where she was standing and then water broke through the ground and shot up at Luna, which she barely dodged.

Carvanha kept shooting water from the ground as Luna had to constantly dodge the geysers of water. Luna then charged a Force Palm and then struck the ground, sending cracks across the ground and then the floor gave away as it fell into the water than was under it. Luna ran away before the ground could collapse and when she looked back she saw a knocked out Carvanha drifting in the centre of the pool of water as chunks of the ground floated around them.

Luna was surprised she did that all by herself, she even flexed her arm just so see if she was really strong. As Luna walked off deeper into the cave her whole body ached, especially her shoulder. It felt like the Carvanha almost bit down to the bone. Luna reached into the explorer's bag she had with her and pulled out one of the Oran berries she and Zane had bought. "Zane wouldn't mind if I would take one of these. I mean we bought these for a reason." Luna told herself as she ate it up and her wounds healed almost instantly.

Soon Luna found herself in a small room. There were no other paths and it seemed like a dead end until Luna noticed something on a wall. She looked at it for a few seconds then realised it was a button. She didn't know what else to do so he pushed the button, thinking it was going to be a trap of some kind, when the room began to shake for a few seconds. Nothing really happened in the room and since she had no other option she had to backtrack back to the room with the waterfall. As she walked back Luna wondered how Zane was getting along on his path.

Meanwhile…

"Oh Arceus…" Zane whispered to himself. "This place is really dark." The pathway that Zane went down had no light source unlike the rest of the Mystery Dungeon. Zane had a hard time seeing where he was going and more than once he accidently bumped into a wall because he couldn't see. As Zane was walking through the eerie darkness of the cave he had a weird feeling that something or someone was watching him.

Zane was startled when he felt his paws be submerged in water but continued to walk through the water, his footsteps making splashes with each step he took.

Soon while Zane was trudging through the water all of a sudden he felt sharp teeth clamp down on his back paw pulled him down to the ground. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Zane screamed in pain as sharp teeth dug into his leg. "Get away! Get away from me!" He screamed at the creature pinning him to the ground. Zane desperately tried to escape the monster's grasp but the more he struggled the more his leg hurt. Zane tried to get away but then he turned towards the creature holding him in place and exclaimed "Scratch!" As he slashed whatever was there. Zane felt his claws dig into something as whatever had attacked him let go of Zane from their jaws and howled in pain.

Zane then limped away as his leg burned with pain. Zane then heard a weird cracking noise as the floor underneath him crumbled as he fell through. Zane tumbled down into darkness, hitting different layers of rock as he then hit ground.

Zane didn't get back up as he backed up against the wall and covered his eyes with paws. Zane whimpered as his leg seared with pain. Zane was scared to death by the thing that had attacked him in the dark. "Oh god…" He whispered to himself. "Oh god what was that? My leg hurts so much! Where am I?" Zane looked up and even though his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he couldn't see a path out of there. The Tricky Fox Pokémon tried standing up again but his foot still hurt badly. Zane desperately tried to find an escape but couldn't see into the darkness. He then started to feel afraid and helpless as he pushed up against the wall and hid his eyes in his paws, it felt as the inky darkness surrounded him with no escape. "Please... someone help me… anyone I need help… Please someone… Help me." Zane whimpered to himself.

Then Zane felt a warm light from somewhere. He looked up and saw his right paw covered in bright light. He quickly panicked and thought his paw was on fire but then calmed down as he didn't feel any pain, in fact the light felt quite warm.

"W-what?" Zane asked himself. "W-why is my paw glowing?" Zane then saw that there was a path to his right that he could not see in the dark. "A path! But I can't walk with my leg like this." Zane said as he held his glowing paw near his leg and saw a deep bite mark around his leg.

Zane then felt a weird tingling sensation in his leg and then saw the deep cuts close up and heal themselves. Zane was really confused at that point. He looked to his glowing paw then to his now healed leg and then finally whispered "Wow."

Zane then got up his leg felt good as new and held up his glowing right paw as he walked down the path that was now visible as many thoughts went through his heads. Zane pointed his glowing paw in many directions to see his surrounding and he saw a bunch of spider webs and weird scratch marks on the walls as he walked, constantly turned around to see if anything was following him but Zane was just very paranoid.

 _Can Zorua normally do this? No they can't, they normally specialize in tricks and long range attacks, no way a Dark type can make their paw glow much less heal themselves! I was right, I'm not normal. At least not normal for a Zorua. There has to be some reason behind this._

Soon Zane entered a large room with a large pool of water with small rocks poking out of the water. He hopped across the little rocks across the pool as the light from his right paw reflected off the water and sent ripples of light across the walls. For a moment Zane thought he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him in the water so he jumped from rock to rock in a hurry.

Zane got to the other side of the body of water and then saw that the weird shape on the wall was a button. Zane felt anxious about pressing it but eventually did. When he pressed it down Zane heard a loud rumbling noise in the distance. Then a large door opened next to him. Zane walked through cautiously while looking behind him constantly to make sure nothing was behind him.

Zane then found himself in the room with the waterfall again. He stood in front of the waterfall as he saw small rock platforms rise from the water and the waterfall split in two and saw a path behind it.

"Hey Zane!" Zane heard to his left. Zane looked to his left and saw Luna walking towards them as she was staring at the waterfall. "So the button opened that? I bet that the thing we're looking for." Zane was giving Luna an upset look though. "Hey what's that look for? Why you mad at me Z?"

"You made me go down a dark, damp cave path where I got attacked by not only a weird creature in the dark." Zane complained. "I had almost died in there from being bitten in the leg and having the floor crumble from under me."

"Oh the floor crumbled under you?" Luna responded nervously remembering to when she broke the ground when she was fighting the Carvanha earlier.

Zane stared at Luna for a minute as beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead. "Sigh… Can we just finish this request now? I would like to get back to the guild soon." Zane responded a little agitated.

"Will do." Luna responded as the two jumped across the slippery stones and entered the cave behind the waterfall.

Team Lunar Zone then found themselves in an arena like cave similar to the one Luna was in when she fought the Carvanha with a bunch of pools of water around the floor of the cave. Luna spotted a pedestal with a glittering object on it surrounded by a large pool of water. "Hey look Zane! The necklace!" Luna pointed out as she rushed over to retrieve it.

"I don't like this Luna." Zane said cautiously.

"What's to worry about Zane? Nothing gonna jump out at me." Luna responded. And of course Luna jinxed it. Out of the pool of water a large shark like Pokémon lunged at Luna snapping at her with large teeth.

Luna screamed as she jumped back and hid behind Zane who even though was far away from the Sharpedo was still terrified as well.

"Don't you two dare even take this necklace from me!" The Sharpedo snapped at the two. "I snatched it from that diva of an Audino and I ain't giving it back!" He growled.

"Well if you won't hand it over then we'll just have to take it from you by force!" Luna exclaimed back.

"Luna this may be a tough fight." Zane warned.

"This dude's a Dark type, I can beat this guy in one attack. Watch me!" Luna bragged as she ran forward and charged forward as she charged Force Palm.

"No Luna! Wait!" Zane called out to her but she wouldn't listen.

Luna successfully landed the super effective attack on Sharpedo but right afterwards her paw stung. "Owowowowow!" Luna whined as she shook her paw back and forth in pain.

"Luna! You wouldn't listen to me! That Sharpedo's ability is Rough Skin. Every time you attack with a physical move it will damage you as well." Zane explained.

"Well what am I supposed to do? All I know is physical attacks!" Luna asked her partner as she dodged an Aqua Jet from Sharpedo.

"Well Rough Skin is meant to chip away at an opponent's health. Sharpedo has high attack state so try attacking with a high damage move like Force Palm then get away before they can attack back up close." Zane advised.

Luna tried what Zane said and it seemed to have worked. She dashed in with Force Palm then ran back when she landed a hit, although Luna's paws immensely hurt because Rough Skin made her paws sting.

Sharpedo seemed to get angrier with every super effective attack Luna landed. It then summoned a Waterfall attack sat on top of it as it crashed down on Luna. Zane quickly rushed forward and shielded Luna and himself with Protect.

"Nice one." Luna commented.

"Thanks." Zane responded as he stepped back and Luna kept fighting.

Sharpedo was really angry at this point. He snapped at Luna every time she hit him. Eventually he caught her between his sharp teeth and then said "Enough playing around!" slightly muffled. The Sharpedo's sharp teeth suddenly froze in an Ice Fang as it slowly froze over Luna's entire arm. It made her feel weak as she couldn't break out of the ice, she couldn't only stare back at Zane who looked as if he was panicking.

It felt like the whole world stopped. Zane stood in shock as Luna was being slowly frozen over. Zane wanted to help her but his body refused to move, it was like he was frozen too. He then glanced at the Sharpedo. The one who was who Luna was fighting, the one who they were fighting, the one who was hurting Luna.

The anger that Zane suppresses had sparked and he ran forward in rage. "Get away from her!" He screamed.

Luna watched as she lunged forward and then in the blink of an eye Zane disappeared completely and then swiftly reappeared next to Sharpedo as he slashed them with his claw, Zane struck Sharpedo so hard that they let go of Luna and she shook off the ice.

"Grrr… You Brat!" Sharpedo snarled as he lunged at Zane with a glowing fin.

Zane looked scared and didn't move out of the way as he was tackled by the Brutal Pokémon. Zane was send flying back as he collided with the wall hard. Zane's body fell to the ground unconscious.

"Zane!" Luna exclaimed in surprise and anger. Luna saw the Slash attack the Sharpedo had just used to knock out Zane. She studied it as mist-like blue aura coated her body as she performed the exact same Slash attack Sharpedo had used.

Luna slashed down on Sharpedo leaving a large scar on its nose as it backed up into the water. "Gah! How the hell did you use Slash!? Riolu can't learn that move!"

"We can't, but we can learn Copycat!" Luna replied smugly.

"Grrrrr, you're as irritating as a pesky Ratata!" Sharpedo snarled.

"Now this whole thing has been fun but me and my friend have got to get back home soon so I think I'm just gonna hafta knock ya' out and swipe that necklace back." Luna told the Sharpedo in a cocky voice. Sharpedo then rocketed forward at her in Aqua Jet as Luna then sidestepped and then pressed her paw down on Sharpedo. "Force Palm!"

Luna's Force Palm fired Sharpedo into the water sending a large splash up as they hit the water. Luna then saw Sharpedo resurface completely knocked out.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! That's why you don't mess with me boy! Woo!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped around celebrating her victory but then remembered Zane. Luna rushed over to where Zane lay unconscious as she shook him around to wake him up. "Hey? Zane? Wake up. Oh yeah, the Reviver Seed! Zane made a good call on that one."

Luna took out the Reviver Seed out of the Explorer's Bag and stuffed it into Zane's mouth. Soon Zane's eyes fluttered open and Zane looked around confused.

"Ugh… What happened?" Zane asked as he rubbed his head and looking around in confusion.

"You got messed up dude. I beat the Sharpedo though and we both learned new moves, you learned Faint Attack and I learned Copycat." Luna explained to Zane. "Now we can get that necklace." Luna said as she jumped across the water and snatched the Necklace off the pedestal.

Zane then dizzily walked up to Luna as she clutched the Jewel Necklace as both of their Explorer's Badges glowed and teleported them out of the Mystery Dungeon.

Team Lunar Zone were teleported in front of the guild as they saw an Audino walking down the bridge, every step she took made her look like she was bouncing up and down.

"Oh my stars you two actually got my precious Necklace back!" She hollered. "I didn't think you two kiddies would be able to pull it off!" She said as she grabbed both of them in her strong grasp.

"Ack! Aaaah!" Luna spluttered as she squirmed trying to get out of the big Audino's grip.

She finally let go of both as Zane stumbled around dizzily while Luna clutched her chest and was gasping for air.

"Well I will be taking my precious Jewel Necklace now!" The Audino said as she took the necklace out of Luna's paw and replaced with a large bag of money. "Oh my I am so happy to have my necklace back! You both deserve a little something extra!" She said as she stuffed something else in Luna's paw. "Goodbye!" she exclaimed as she bounced back down the bridge.

"Gasp… That was a weird woman." Luna groaned between gasps. "But we got the cash!"

"Great. But what was that other thing?" Zane asked her.

Luna saw that the thing Audino had put in her paw and saw it was a Technical Machine. "Whoa! A TM for Hidden Power!"

"Wow! Isn't that the move we discussed getting?" Zane asked as he stared at the beige coloured disk.

"Yep! Now you can attack from a distance with this attack. And depending on some statistics that I don't know or care about, Hidden Power can have a different type of move." Luna told Zane.

"Hmmm. Hopefully it's something that can cover our weaknesses like Electric to deal with flying types." Zane commented. "So how does this work?"

"I think I just press this on your head and then it like teaches you the move. I dunno I like learning moves naturally than all this Technical Machine stuff." Luna said as she pressed it on Zane's forehead.

"Ok then hopefully this works." Zane responded, nervous that something would go wrong. Then Zane remembered he knew four moves already and had to get rid of one. He chose to forget Scratch because Bite was the same type as him so it did more damage, the term a lot of Pokémon use is STAB, Faint Attack is a new move so Zane wanted to keep it and Protect was his best move by a mile.

The TM glowed as Zane felt a weird tingling feeling throughout his whole body. Then when the sensation went away the TM went from the cream colour to grey.

"Well I guess that's done now." Luna said as she put the useless TM back into the Explorer's bag. "So? Can you use Hidden Power?"

"Ummm… I'll try." Zane responded as he attempted Hidden Power. He focused as hard as he could and after a few seconds Zane said "Hidden Power!" Then a small magenta-coloured flame appeared in front of him which then fired off and hit Luna straight in the face which knocked her onto her butt.

"Ouch!" Luna said as she rubbed her forehead on the ground.

"Luna! Oh Arceus I didn't mean to hit you!" Zane exclaimed worryingly.

"Wow, that definitely felt like a Psychic attack. So your Hidden Power is Psychic huh? That covers your weakness to Fighting types." Luna said as she picked herself off the ground. "And it's no big deal Zane, I'm fine. You don't know how to control it properly yet so it's fine." She reassured him but Luna could still feel the guilt in Zane's Aura.

When the duo entered the Guild they saw Team Tri at the fountain "Luna, Zane!" Faith exclaimed as she ran up to them. "I challenge you two to a battle!" She declared.

Both of them were caught off guard by Faith. "Sorry Faith but we just finished our request for today and we're both tired. Neither of us can fight today sorry." Luna refused as she and her partner walked past her.

"Oh come on. We did an easy quest today I'm bored I need to get my blood pumping!" Faith complained. "Zane looks fine." She pointed out. "What do ya' say Zane? Wanna have a battle? Fox versus Fox?" She persuaded.

"U-umm." Zane stammered.

"You know; this doesn't seem like a bad idea." Luna whispered to him. "It would give you a chance to train and practice that new move of yours."

Zane felt conflicted between his options. On one half he felt that he didn't want to fight Faith because he had a feeling she is stronger than him but on the other hand he felt like he needed to practice Hidden Power.

"I... Fine." Zane finally responded. "I'll accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah!" Faith exclaimed. "This'll be epic." As she headed for the door.

As everyone followed her outside Pierre spoke to Zane. "That's really courageous of you to do Zane. But Faith is the strongest of our team. She loves to brawl with a mix of powerful range and physical attacks. She doesn't really care about defensive tactics or agility so use that to your advantage."

Zane and Faith were standing opposite of each other on the beach outside the Samurott Guild with the other three standing on the side lines.

 _Ok Zane. Keep calm. She isn't much of a tactician and focuses on damage the most. Find her weaknesses and avoid her onslaught._

"And three, two, one, Fight!" Faith exclaimed as she shot a large ball of flames at Zane.

Zane used Protect before the fireball could hit him but when it collided it exploded sending small flames flying in different direction. Zane then lowered his shield and then charged a small, magenta flame and fired it at Faith.

Faith dodged by rolling to the right, started kicking up the sand and then she was rushing at Zane like a fiery missile in a Flame Charge and tackled Zane to the ground.

Zane fur was slightly singed as he tried his best to put it out. Zane then fired another Hidden Power at her, again Faith dodged to the right. Zane noticed this. Zane then fired Hidden Power again, then Faith dodged again but Zane fired again which then knocked Faith down.

Faith kicked up the sand again and rocketed forward with Flame Charge. Zane focused and used Protect before Faith could tackle him and as he then fired Hidden Power right in her face while his Protect shield was still up.

"Hey that's not fair!" Faith snapped as she staggered back.

Zane just kept quiet as he fired off three rounds of Hidden Power at Faith. She tanked all three attacks as she rushed at him again with Flame Charge which Zane jumped out of the way.

"Zane's doing pretty well isn't he?" Sierra asked Luna as they stood by and watched.

"He learnt Hidden Power today so we're using this as a way to train the move. I can't be doing all the heavy lifting during our battles." Luna remarked as her kept glued to the fight. "But Zane is a little sloppy with his stance and he doesn't seem to putting much power behind his attacks."

"Well Zane doesn't really seem like a fighter." Sierra pointed out. "But his defensive reflects and evasion are remarkable. That Protect shield is a great utility to Zane's moveset."

"Yeah, he's saved me more than once with that Shield." Luna commented.

Faith then shot Flame Burst at Zane. He then jumped to the side to avoid the large ball of fire and then ran forward, jumping in a pattern to dodge all the flames that had exploded across the battlefield.

Luna was surprised at Zane's footwork as she dodged the sparks from the Flame Burst. _Wow Zane's more evasive than I first thought! He is really good at keeping safe in a fight._ Luna thought.

Zane then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Faith and then scratched her across the face with a purple claw which send Faith to the ground.

Zane felt proud until Faith got up off the ground and said. "Cool technique but too weak!" With a cheeky grin on her face.

Faith then kicked up the sand again and used Flame Charge and tackled Zane which sent him tumbling backwards. When he stood up multiple parts of his fur had caught on fire.

"Ah! Aiieeeeaaaahhhh!" Zane screamed as he ran around in a circle frantically before jumping into the ocean.

"Hahahahahahah! Hahahahaha!" Faith cackled. "Oh my Arceus that is hilarious!" She said almost rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh god I can't freaking breathe!"

"Ugh…" Zane groaned as he sat in the water with smoke coming off the burnt patches on his fur.

"Ok, get out of there and let's get back to the fight!" Faith commanded.

Zane shot Luna a fed up look before stepping out of the water and opposed Faith again. She charged at him again but all she hit was Zane's shield. She then tried shooting Fire Spin at it but Zane didn't drop the shield. Faith kept trying with an array of different attacks like Fire Spin, Scratch Flame Burst and Flame Charge but didn't even put a dent in Zane's solid defences.

"Oh come on this isn't fair!" Faith whined.

"We never agreed on certain moves." Zane responded as his Protect shield disappeared.

"Ugh you're such a coward! Why don't you try fighting me like a man? Or are you scared of getting beat up by a girl." Faith yelled at him.

Luna felt Zane's aura become nervous with a small trace of anger.

"Some Zorua you turned out to be! You can't even land a proper hit on me. You are so weak why are you even a Dungeon Explorer?" Faith insulted. Luna felt Zane feel more and more afraid. "I'm finishing this now!"

Faith then fired another Flame Burst at Zane. Zane then panicked and used Protect again, but this time it was different. Instead of the normal green-ish blue colour, Zane's shield was a gold colour. When The Flame Burst hit Zane's gold shield it's didn't explode into tiny flames but instead it rebounded towards Faith!

Luna, Sierra and Pierre all watched in awe as Faith's own Flame Burst hit her and exploded which knocked her backwards a few feet. The two members of Team Tri went over to see if their teammate was ok as Luna looked back at Zane who still had his golden shield up and looked as surprised as everyone else. Luna also noticed that Zane's eyes were glowing just like his shield.

"Well done Zane! Very impressive." Luna commented as she approached her partner.

"T-thanks Luna." Zane said before falling over.

Luna was able to catch him and when she looked into his eyes again they went back to dark blue.

"Strange…" She whispered.

When Faith got up off the ground she was not happy. She tried running at Zane but Sierra wrapped a Vine whip around her torso and lifted her up into the air. "No you don't Faith. Sorry you two we're going have to cut this short to calm Faith down."

"It's fine." Luna responded as she helped Zane stand up again.

Faith was struggling in Sierra's grasp. "Ugh. Faith we'll go to Camerupt café and get you a big mug of hot chocolate. Bye guys." Sierra said as she walked off in the direction of Seafoam Town.

"Bye Team Lunar Zone. Maybe some other time I will battle one of you? I'm sure it'll spectacular." Pierre told the two as he went after his friends.

"Ugh… After all that has happened today I just want a nap now." Zane said groggily.

"Heheh. Don't worry Z I'll get you to your bed." Luna responded as both of them crossed the bridge and entered the Guild, the gold Shield that Zane used earlier and his temporary golden eyes were still at the back of Luna's mind.

 **Wow finally got this chapter done. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I tried to make this chapter longer and to be honest I was just very lazy. Christmas is coming up soon and I just realised it has been a year now since I started posting stories, except all my old stories are deleted now because they were too cringy. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
